No me dejes (Especial Halloween)
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Las noches de Halloween tienen algo místico que atrapa la imaginación de las personas...pero también de los espíritus...y de Hawkmoth...Ladybug y Chat tendrán un encuentro contra uno de sus peores akumas y revivirán sus peores pesadillas...Tanto Marinette como Adrien tendrán que hacer frente a sus miedos...si no quieren que la noche de los muertos y los espíritus los atrape...
1. No me dejes - Parte 1

**No me dejes - Parte 1/2**

 **Pov Marinette**

Día 30 de octubre…viernes…último día de clase de la semana…víspera de Halloween…

Y Chloe es mi monstruo particular…otra vez…

Durante las últimas horas de la jornada escolar la profesora Bustier nos ha estado contando algunas tradiciones típicas francesas y de las regiones cercanas a París en Halloween. Fue muy curioso conocer algunas de las costumbres en otros países que antes no conocía. Una semana antes se nos había asignado por grupos un país y debíamos presentar por escrito y de manera oral hoy en el aula, frente a todos, un ensayo sobre las formas de celebrar esta festividad en dicho lugar.

A Alya y a mí nos habían asignado por suerte Francia, así que no fue tampoco muy difícil elaborar el proyecto por las cosas que ya conocíamos. El resto de presentaciones creo que resultaron bastante entretenidas para todos. Mylène e Iván habían hecho una basándose en las tradiciones de la India. Sus comidas tradicionales abrieron el apetito de más de uno en la clase. Nathaniel junto con Rose y Juleka recogieron datos sobre la festividad del Día de los Muertos por México. Si bien la festividad tiene muchos elementos en común con la fiesta de Halloween común que conocemos todos, esta tiene un significado más religioso para aquellos que lo celebran. La máscara hecha a mano que portó durante la presentación Juleka resultaba bastante intimidante y cuando entró a la clase me hizo pegar un susto tremendo en mi asiento al no verlo venir.

Chloe por supuesto se carcajeó de mí todo lo que pudo hasta que la maestra le dio un toque de atención. La niña mimada del alcalde había tenido la presentación más sencilla. Sí, le toco ., el lugar de origen de esa celebración nunca mejor dicho. No hace falta decir tampoco que todo el trabajo lo elaboró y presentó su mejor amiga con la mayor sonrisa y entusiasmo de todos mientras la rubia parecía más pendiente de revisar su cabello recién peinado de la peluquería esa mañana antes de clases y de su manicura.

¿Mi presentación favorita? ¿Hace falta enserio que lo diga?

Nino y Adrien fueron los que se llevaron casi las felicitaciones de todos junto con el grupo de Nathaniel, Rose y Juleka. El país que se le había asignado era nada más y nada menos que China. A pesar de que no tenían información suficiente ni sabían que medios o fuentes consultar se las ingeniaron para mostrarnos una exposición divertida oral con algunos puntos graciosos de Nino y las anécdotas del modelo rubio. Para mi deleite ambos habían pasado varias veces a la semana por la panadería no solo para degustar algún postre o dulce de los que hacían mis padres allí, sino para preguntarle a mi madre sobre el asunto de su trabajo y también para elaborar alguna receta típica que se pudiera celebrar en las fechas del Festival de los Fantasmas Hambrientos y Día de los Difuntos. La fecha de su celebración es distinta a las anteriores siendo festejada en el mes de abril y eso nos llamó mucho la curiosidad a todos. La pequeña demostración de chino por parte de Adrien impresionó a la maestra dándole a ambos chicos la enhorabuena.

Tampoco hace falta que diga que yo me quedé maravillada observando a cierto chico rubio de ojos verdes todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Nunca pensé después de hacer tanto trabajo esta semana con la exposición que me divertiría tanto en una hora de clase.-Expresó Alya mientras salíamos todos después de que hubiera sonado el toque de queda de fin de clases.

-¿Acaso dudabas de mi arte como humorista Alya?- Codeaba el DJ moreno a mi amiga.

-¿De tu arte de humorista? No querrás decir de payaso, ¿verdad?- Dijo burlándose con sorna.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa Alya. Ya te vale. Tendrías que haber visto como nos hemos matado con esto Adrien y yo para conseguir la dichosa nota.

-Yo no tenía problema. Si no recuerdo mal Nino, tu nota en esto era la que dependía para que aprobarás la evaluación, ¿no?

-¡Dude!- Reclamó el otro apenado a Adrien que había entrado en conversación.

Yo miraba divertida el marco desde mi sitio mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas del asiento y de guardar en una bolsa una de las pancartas que habíamos empleado Alya y yo. Para mi poco fortuna, cuando bajaba por los escalones del centro de clase me tropecé "accidentalmente" con un objeto no identificado (se dice también de una zancadilla por parte de Chloe Bourgois, quién después se rio con jactancia de mí mientras mi rostro estaba a poco menos de un metro frente a la mesa de la maestra mientras yacía tirada en el suelo).

-Marinette, ¿por qué no miras por dónde vas?- Dijo con sorna la rubia mientras me levantaba apretando los dientes de la rabia.

-¡Marinette!-Exclamó Alya dándose cuenta de mi caída y acercándose a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Los otros dos chicos también se acercaron y ayudaron a mi amiga con las cosas que se me habían caído.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿No te has hecho nada Marinette?-Apoyó Nino.

-Estoy bien chicos. Solo me tropecé, no es nada.-Dije quitándole importancia al asunto mientras me levantaba. Al apoyarme en el filo de la mesa de la maestra sentí que alguien me sostenía por el codo del otro brazo para levantarme. No pude evitar quedarme muda al ver y notar que era la mano de Adrien la que me sostenía con firmeza mientras me miraba con el mismo rostro de preocupación que mis otros dos amigos.

-¿Qué esperáis de una patosa monumental? No tiene ni dos dedos de frente para ver lo que hay delante de ella- Dijo Chloe pasando junto a nosotros seguida por Sabrina hacia la puerta de la clase. Éramos los últimos que quedaban en el lugar.

-¡Cloe! No deberías decir esas cosas- Intervino Adrien poniéndose al frente y hablándole antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Adriboo? No me digas que la vas a defender cuando tengo razón- Dijo con cierto tono lastimero para el rubio con cierta mirada de superioridad cuando intentó acercarse un poco al chico y por sobre su hombro me mandaba a mí esa mirada. Apreté los puños de la rabia y para cuando iba a decir algo mis palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta ante lo siguiente.

-No es justo que trates a los demás de esa manera, Chloe. Discúlpate con Marinette.

Sentí el agarre de Alya en uno de mis codos detrás mía al mismo tiempo que mi mente dejaba de funcionar por unos segundos. Intentaba asimilar lo que implicaban esas palabras y el posterior tacto de la mano de Nino sobre uno de mis hombros, también apoyándome, me hizo consciente de que era real y no cosa mía.

¿Adrien? ¿Adrien me estaba defendiendo de Chloe Bourgois?

-Ja, lo dejaré pasar hoy…-Dijo con suficiencia la rubia acicalándose su coleta y dando la vuelta de nuevo para esta vez sí salir del aula acompañada de Sabrina para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué…ha…sido…eso?- Preguntó Alya aún incrédula ante el panorama.

-¿Eso ha sido una disculpa o ha pasado del tema?-Preguntó incrédulo Nino lanzando la pregunta abierta a todos.

Adrien suspiró profundamente relajando los brazos mientras aún nos daba la espalda viendo por donde se había marchado la que fue su única amiga de la infancia. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo tenso que se encontraba. Se rascó levemente el cabello por detrás y en la nuca en un claro acto nervioso y de duda que ya conocía de él de verlo tantas veces en clase detrás suya.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé…-Dijo con cierto tono de lamento a mi parecer. Miraba a un lado con cierto tono pensativo y eso me preocupó un poco.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reclamar a alguien Adrien y me ha sorprendido más que haya sido a Chloe. No me lo esperé.- Profesó Alya en un tono que me resultó bastante neutral.

-Creo que ya todos sabéis que esta no es la primera vez que ha sucedido esto con Chloe: la vez que se burló de Mylène cuando rodamos la película, los dibujos de Nathaniel, los sentimientos de Rose o de Juleka…A pesar de todo todavía quiero seguir considerándola mi amiga por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos de chicos. Pero no puedo ser más permisivo con ella cuando sé que está haciendo daño. Si puedo hacer algo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y esta vez creía que debía intervenir y pararle los pies.

Su tono serio pero a la vez melancólico fue dentro de mi cabeza una extraña mezcla entra pena y familiaridad. ¿De qué me podría sonar ese tono tan serio de la voz de Adrien? No le quitaba razón, puesto que a lo largo del curso la chica no había parado de hacer cosas que no debía. Pero a pesar de que él solo había parecido actuar con buenas intenciones, sean cuales fueran, egoístamente, no evitaba que mi corazón diera un vuelco por el hecho de que la primera vez en la que Adrien haya enfrentado a Chloe haya sido para defenderme.

-A-Adrien…yo…-Intenté decir algo, darle las gracias por defenderme, pero no me dio la oportunidad. Para entonces había captado su mirada y volvía a vernos de frente. Su mirada esmeralda y su expresión cálida me atravesaron como una flecha mientras sentía seca mi garganta y el corazón loco. Inconscientemente apreté una de mis manos, la cual sujetaba una de mis libretas, contra mi pecho.

-Siento no haber podido hacer más Marinette. De verdad que siento lo de la actitud de Chloe.

Yo negué rotundamente ante aquellas palabras por su parte. Él no tenía la culpa de nada; no era quién debía disculparse y aun así, lo hacía por una chica y una amistad que no lo merecía con ese comportamiento. Ojalá se diese cuenta Chloe de lo que pierde con su actitud y lo que provoca.

-No…no es culpa tuya Adrien. Al contrario…yo…-La boca se me secó al mismo tiempo que se me trabó la lengua, pero hice un último esfuerzo para pronunciar aquello.- gra-gracias por defenderme…

A esas alturas había agachado la cabeza nerviosa y un poco sonrojada. Intentaba evitar su mirada para no volver a quedarme muda debido a mi timidez. Una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa sorda salió de mi boca al sentir algo sobre mi cabeza. Con cierta lentitud, al alzar la mirada, sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los míos. Su mano había sido la causante de aquello y me acarició un poco el cabello de una manera entrañable con una sonrisa que provocó mil y un emociones dentro de mí.

-No hay de qué Marinette. Estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Con aquello fui más consciente del agarre de mi amiga aún sobre mi codo y el de Nino sobre uno de mis hombros. Todos me sonreían con comprensión y ánimo. En momentos como aquellos, y a pesar del nerviosismo anterior, no podía evitar sonreír satisfecha de tener unos amigos como ellos; para lo bueno y para lo malo. Sentir luego una pequeña vibración en el bolso que aún llevaba colgado de bandolera me alegró más al recordar a la pequeña amiga que tenía conmigo desde hace tiempo y siempre me brindaba su apoyo.

A pesar de todas mis quejas a veces por los líos en los que me metía por mi torpeza o por mantener mi doble vida en secreto, no era una chica tan desafortunada después de todo. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba conmigo y tener así a mis amigos alrededor era una clara muestra de ello y de que todo lo que hacía cada día como heroína merecía la pena.

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

-Dude, enserio, tu padre a veces es demasiado controlador.

Suspiro resignado ante el comentario de mi amigo hacia mi padre mientras caminamos por las aceras de piedra al borde del rio Sena tomando un refrigerio. Hoy casualmente tenía la tarde libre…o al menos hasta cierta hora, y ese era el asunto que estaba tratando con mi amigo. Tras el problema de Marinette con Chloe en la escuela nos despedimos los cuatro en la entrada del centro escolar para tomar cada par su camino. Las chicas habían planeado algo juntas para pasar la noche de Halloween. Nino no tenía nada en mente más que pasarse toda la noche pinchando música en su habitación, pero la idea de las chicas le había gustado: disfrazarnos de cualquier cosa, salir de noche por las calles pidiendo chuches…Lo más apetitoso hubiera resultado ser visitar la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, quienes de seguro nos hubieran obsequiado alguna pieza de algunos de sus dulces. Nino había cogido cierta adicción a estos después de los días pasados en el establecimiento de los padres de Marinette para consultar a la madre de esta sobre la cultura China y complementar información de su trabajo de clase. Para pena del DJ, le agradaba más la idea siempre y cuando yo también pudiera acompañarlo a él y a las otras dos chicas. Pero no era el caso.

-Apenas me enteré hace dos días. Estaba tan metido con otros asuntos y con el trabajo que se me paso por completo mirar lo que tenía más allá en el calendario- Expresé un poco lamentado. Con "otros asuntos" me refería mentalmente a salvar París siendo Chat Noir, asunto que no podía contarle abiertamente a mi amigo ni aunque quisiera.

-Pero de verdad, ¿una cena de gala?-Se quejó incrédulo el moreno.

-Benéfica para ser exactos.- Dije mientras lanzaba mi lata de refresco a la papelera más cercana mientras seguíamos caminando. Yo permanecía con la vista en alto mirando las nubes, pero podía ver de refilón a mi amiga con las manos en la cabeza sobre su gorra quebrándose la cabeza por algo que no tenía solución para mí.

-¡Y un cuerno! Que vayas a una puedo creérmelo y lo dejo pasar porque puede ser normal en cosas de modelos y demás; algo que tampoco entiendo mucho ni en lo que voy a entrar en este momento. Ahora, ¿que lo hallan organizado los Bourgois, específicamente Chloe? Na, na, no me creo que sea algo caricativo entonces; más bien será algo que habrá hecho para su conveniencia. ¿O me lo vas a negar?- Dijo el otro con los brazos cruzados alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

-Aunque fuese así no puedo negarme a ir y no se puede evitar Nino. En el evento para la noche de Halloween que el alcalde Bourgois ha organizado en el ayuntamiento asistirán gente de renombre en la sociedad parisina que ya han anunciado su asistencia; y entre ellos está mi padre…-Dijo suspirando de nuevo cansado ante aquellas situaciones a las que me veía arrastrado sin quererlo por llevar el apellido "Agreste".

-¿Y por qué debes ir con tu padre?- Se quejó.

-Nathalie me dijo que no estaría bien visto que no me presentara junto a él y que podría ser una manera de promocionar la marca fuera de las revistas. Últimamente me han asignado para demasiadas sesiones y trabajos y ya empiezan a considerarme como el propio logo de la marca de mi padre.

-No mola tío. No mola.-Repitió mi amigo suspirando ahora él también mientras tiraba también su lata a una papelera cercana.-Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo divertido juntos por esta ocasión. Sería tu primer Halloween con nosotros. A las chicas también les hubiera gustado la idea.-Se lamentó ahora.

-Créeme. A mí también me hubiera gustado el plan.

Alya parecía tan entusiasmada hablando con Marinette de todas las posibilidades de planes que podrían hacer esa noche que hasta a mí también me resultó contagiosa la risa de Marinette ante las locas ideas de su amiga. Antes de que se hubiera dado la ocasión de que nos preguntaran a nosotros dos los planes que teníamos para ese día ya nos estábamos despidiendo con la excusa de que yo hoy tenía que marcharme antes. Primero estaba el asunto de que tenía que hablar el asunto de la gala con Nino antes, y luego…

-¿Por eso no dijiste nada y nos marchamos antes verdad?

-¿Qué?- Pregunté un poco confundido a mi amigo ante su repentina pregunta bajando de la nube.

-No les dijiste nada a Alya y a Marinette de esto para no preocuparlas más y sobre todo por lo sucedido recién con Chloe, ¿verdad?- Aclaró en un tono comprensivo y bastante conciliador mi amigo. A veces temía lo transparente que para algunas cosas podía ser para él.

-Sabes que por mucho tiempo he permanecido solo en mi casa sin la compañía de nadie y me cuesta todavía mucho interactuar con otras personas. Pero durante este tiempo he podido aprender mucho de la gente que me rodea. Entre otras cosas sé que cuando Alya ve o nota algo que no es justo no es bueno tenerla de enemiga.-Dije mientras mi amigo reía levemente ante la verdad de ese comentario.

-Por no hablar de que si esa persona que comete una injusticia es Chloe se arma la mundial-Complementó el moreno.

-Sí…-Dije asintiendo y volviendo mi vista hacia el cielo.-Me he dado cuenta también de que Marinette siempre se preocupa por todos. Puede ser un poco tímida en ciertas ocasiones, pero se muestra dispuesta a todo cuando la situación lo requiere y tiene una gran bondad. –Expresé en alto al recordar actos de la azabache como fue la sesión fotográfica improvisada que montó para Juleka debido a su mala suerte al momento de hacerse fotos.-No me gustaría preocupar a ninguna con mis asuntos y especialmente a Marinette por eso.

-Odio admitirlo, pero sabia decisión Dude.-Dijo mientras nos colocábamos cerca de un semáforo a la espera de que la luz roja peatonal cambiara a verde.-Pero eso no quita que tendrás que aguantar el día de hoy a "miss lamentos y quejas Bourgois" durante toda la noche mientras tu padre se la pasa de charla entre los demás invitados.-Aclaró y recalcó el moreno mientras el semáforo cambiaba de color y cruzábamos el paso de peatones. Yo reí ante el apodo nuevo de Chloe por parte de mi amigo y después asentí sin ganas.

-Lo peor es que tienes razón Nino. Iré con mi padre al evento pero no creo ni que vaya a verlo a él en el lugar por lo ocupado que estará; tal y como siempre.-Dije resignado encogiéndome de hombros mientras nos acercábamos a la esquina de la calle en la que se separaban nuestros caminos. Nino me miraba con cara de resignación y pena. Ambos sabíamos que no había nada que hacer ante los mandatos de mi padre.

-Hablamos luego en la noche por chat o videollamada cuando acabes sino terminas cayendo rendido a la cama.-Dijo despidiéndose con dos dedos en la frente a modo de saludo o despedida militar, acto que yo respondí mientras lo veía marchar por la bocacalle.

Para cuando iba a girarme y seguir mi rumbo de camino a casa escuché como me llamaba de nuevo antes de perderme de vista a unos pocos metros.

-¡Adrien!

-¿Sí?

-Con respecto a lo de Alya y Marinette, se me olvido decirte algo.

-¿El qué?-Pregunté un poco desconcertado.

-Primero que nada, por si no te lo había dicho ya, bien hecho hoy al defender a Marinette.-Sonreí complacida ante la mención de aquello por mi amigo.-Segundo, a veces me rio solo en el fondo de lo ciego que eres Dude.

-¿Eh?-Exclamé extrañado para mí mismo- ¿A qué te re…

-¡Nos vemos!- Dijo ya despidiéndose de espaldas con una mano en alto y alejándose, dejándome con la palabra y la duda en la boca.

Sentí cierto cosquilleo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que portaba. Seguramente Plagg estaba demasiado ansioso porque llegara a casa y le diera su tan adorado camembert. Al no poder salir a su aire por la calle solo le quedaba torturarme de esa manera incómoda removiéndose entre mi ropa. Resignado y dejando a un lado el tema inconcluso de Nino, decidí seguir mi camino y volver pronto a casa.

Lo sentía mucho por mi amigo pero aquella noche puede que no fuéramos a hacer esa llamada de la que habló. Si encontraba la oportunidad propicia en la gala para escaparme, o después de esta, me transformaría en Chat Noir para poder tener yo mismo mi propia vista panorámica de la fiesta por las calles y de cómo lo celebraba la gente. ¿Quién sabía? Con un poco de suerte podría encontrar a my lady por los tejados patrullando como sucedía algunas veces y podría pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Sonreí más animado ante esa idea y aceleré el paso hacia caso deseando por primera vez en el día que llegara el momento de la dichosa fiesta y llegara la noche.

El ambiente místico, tenebroso y de misterio que tenía el día de Halloween era algo que le emocionaba y al mismo tiempo le producía escalofríos solo con pensarlo. Era una sensación contradictoria, pero desde que se levantó tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían ser diferentes hoy. Qué ironía del destino que no supiera lo que me deparaba en la noche más oscura de todas…o mejor dicho…lo que nos deparaba…

.

.

.

 **Pov Marinette**

-¡Agh! Juro que si pudiera haría que Chloe se metiera en las catacumbas de París.

-Con enfadarte no solucionas nada Alya-Expresé resignada tumbada boca arriba en mi cama mientras mi amiga no paraba de proclamar venganza contra la rubia. Meterla en las catacumbas de París sería más sufrimiento para los restos que yacen allí que para ella. Solo con recordad los datos que recuperamos Alya y yo sobre aquel lugar para la presentación de Halloween me provocan escalofríos. Nunca iría a ese lugar teniendo dos dedos de frente ahora…al menos no por voluntad propia.

Tras salir de clases nos habíamos dirigido a casa para acabar juntas algunas tareas que teníamos para el fin de semana. Había terminado por contarle que mi tropezón al final del día en el aula no había sido accidental, sino más bien provocado. No es como si esta fuera la primera vez que Chloe intenta dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo o especialmente frente a Adrien, pero creo que el hecho de que hoy él hubiera intervenido me tenía lo suficientemente anestesiada como para olvidar mi enfado contra la hija del alcalde. Aunque no sucedía lo mismo por parte de mi mejor amiga; la cual estaba que echaba lava por la boca.

-¡Es que no la aguanto! ¡Agh! Ahora mismo deberías de estar como yo o peor pero creo que lo único bueno de esto ha sido que Adrien estaba allí y ha actuado por primera vez ante Chloe para defenderte.-Dijo con una sonrisa leve mientras me miraba.

-Ajá…-Dije asintiendo con una sonrisa boba apretando uno de mis cojines fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras rodaba como una croqueta en la cama. Alya, resignada ante mi actitud, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, con el codo del brazo en el filo de mi escritorio mientras se sentaba en la silla contemplándome en parte complacida.

-Niña, ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo mi amiga esperando una respuesta más "elaborada" por mi parte y no tan breve. Se hizo un pequeño silencio porque todavía fantaseaba con la cálida sonrisa que compartía mi rubio compañero de clases conmigo. Era tan guapo, tan bueno, tan educado, tan tierno, tan seguro, tan inteligente…-¡Tierra llamando a Marinette! ¿Estás ahí?

-Adrien…-Dije sonriendo y sonrojándome ante el recuerdo una vez más.

-¡Marinette!

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo Alya?-Pregunté volviendo a la realidad ante el llamado de mi amiga, la cual volvía a suspirar de desesperación.

-Esto es increíble. No puedo evitar enfadarme más viendo ahora que no estás siendo consciente de que en unas horas Adrien y Chloe van a estar juntos en una cena de gala por Halloween y…

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?!-Exclamé saltando de golpe en la cama ante la sorpresa.¿Qué se suponía acababa de decir mi amiga?

-¡Por fin! Pensaba que nunca iba a captar tu atención más de dos segundos hoy.-Dijo la morena alzando los brazos al aire a modo de milagro mientras yo bajaba presurosa las escaleras de mi cama en alto y me acercaba desesperada a Alya agarrándola de los brazos casi para sacudirla.

-¡Dime que eso no es verdad! Si es una broma es una de mal gusto Alya.-Dije con la voz medio rota mientras mis manos temblaban. Ella me apartó lentamente por los hombros.

-Ya quisiera yo que lo fuera. El alcalde Bourgois ha organizado un evento benéfico en la alcaldía para congregar a personalidades importantes de la sociedad parisina esta noche.-Dijo explicándomelo mientras alzaba los brazos, resignada, y se volteaba hacia mi escritorio para abrirme en el ordenador un enlace a la página web del ayuntamiento de París. La última entrada era encabezada por una gran fotografía del alcalde y de Chloe en una conferencia de prensa, anunciándolo con una gran sonrisita esta última.-No hace falta que te diga que Gabriel Agreste será uno de los invitados de honor y se ha confirmado que asistirá con su hijo, es decir, con Adrien.

-¡No puede ser!-Dije con las manos en la cabeza, incrédula, nerviosa y desesperada, mientras pasaba a tirarme de las coletas-Adrien y Chloe serán los más elegantes de la fiesta, todo el mundo los mirará, pensarán que hacen una linda pareja, sus padres lo aprobarán, nunca me ganaré el favor de Gabriel Agreste y Adrien acabará enamorándose de Chloe mientras yo me quedo sola a las puerta de todo en la vida y mendigando.-Dije entrando en uno de mis monólogos internos en voz alta, gesticulando como una loca ante la mirada incrédula de mi amiga, que intentaba calmarme con paciencia.

-Chica, no apresures los acontecimientos- Me dijo volviendo a colocar sus manos en mi hombros enfrentando mi mirada con seguridad- Primero piensa en el hecho de que Adrien no ve a Chloe más que como una amiga de la infancia o la única que tuvo.

-Eso no me ayuda Alya. –Dije entonces más preocupada.

-Y segundo que tú y yo nos vamos a asegurar de que no suceda nada en esa gala.

-¿Qué?-Dije incrédula y confusa-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero visto los acontecimientos te lo voy a contar- Dijo en plan secretismo y confidente mientas se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme lo siguiente con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios que me inquietó- Pienso colarme en la fiesta y tú vas a venir conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, eso sí que no. ¿En qué estás pensando Alya?- Dije reclamándole ante aquella locura.

-Todo está calculado.-Dijo revisando algo en su celular.-Este evento es demasiado importante como para que unas personalidades como son nuestros queridos héroes de París no asistan. ¡Y si están yo tengo que estar allí! –Dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me provocó un escalofrío. "Si solo supiera que tiene a Ladybug con ella ahora mismo" me dije con una mueca o sonrisa falsa internamente.-Así que como mi madre cree que voy a pasar la noche de Halloween contigo y le podemos decir a tu madre que vamos a salir por la noche a pedir golosinas por las calles, tenemos la tapadera perfecta para ir a la fiesta y colarnos. Tú podrás ir a esa fiesta para asegurarte que Chloe no se pase con tu crush y yo tendré mi entrevista con Ladybug si asiste al evento.

-Alya, una simple duda;- Dije haciéndome la inocente fingidamente de mala manera como si de verdad la creyera- si al final lográramos engañar a nuestras madres y fuéramos al lugar donde se celebra la gala…¿Cómo piensas que vamos a entrar?-Exclamé ante lo último- Tú misma lo has dicho. Es un evento al que acudirán personas de prestigio; no cualquiera puede entrar allí; por no mencionar que si Chloe nos descubre nos echarán a patadas.

-Ahí es donde entra la segunda parte de mi plan,-Dijo alzando un pulgar dirigiéndose hacia mi armario- Podremos entrar porque nadie nos va a reconocer.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has caído en que es una fiesta de Halloween? Todo el mundo irá disfrazado o con algo relacionado con la temática de la festividad. Si somos lo suficientemente listas como para esconder nuestros rasgos bien nadie nos reconocerá, mucho menos Chloe. Podemos colarnos fácilmente por la parte de acceso del servicio y una vez dentro no nos tendremos que preocupar de nada.-Dijo sacando de mi ropero varias prendas mientras las iba examinando una a una.-Me gusta esta falda, ¿puedo ponérmela para esta noche? Normalmente no soy de faldas pero viendo que es un diseño tuyo me pongo cualquier cosa.

-Alya…no me convence mucho la idea…No estoy segura de que…

-Oh vamos Marinette-Dijo soltando lo que traía entre manos para acercarse a mí y dar una vuelta a mi alrededor tomándome de las manos entusiasta-¿No tienes ganas de cometer una idea loca por amor?

-Suena muy romántico pero…

-Pero nada-Dijo colocándose detrás de mí y extendiendo su brazo sobre mi hombro como si me mostrara un paisaje imaginario idílico- ¡Imagínalo! El salón lleno de gente importante, las luces y la música ambientando el lugar, tú con el vestido más precioso que tengas en medio de lugar, Chloe perdida dios sabe dónde…y Adrien frente a ti, con un elegante traje negro extendiéndote la mano para que bailes una pieza con él.

Adrien…solo de imaginarlo con una sonrisa tan mágica como la de hoy, estando a solas con él, bailando sin cesar toda la noche, atrapándome entre sus fuertes brazos y perdiéndome en su clara mirada esmeralda…

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?-Dije automáticamente al cabo del rato mientras mi amiga me sonreía mostrándome el primer atuendo que sacó del armario.

Tikki, escondida tras unos cojines de mi cama meneaba su cabeza resignada. Alya era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería; y si eso incluía convencerme a mí, a su mejor amiga, de hacer algo tan malo o rebelde como colarse en una fiesta tan relevante como aquella…lo haría. Y lo peor es que yo no caí en la realidad de lo que había aceptado hasta que mi amiga se marchó de mi habitación y de casa para volver más entrada la noche para "ir a recoger caramelos".

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

-No entiendo porque te molestas en arreglarte tanto. Al fin y al cabo, en cuanto tengas la mínima oportunidad vas a querer escapar de allí.

-Que quiera irme pronto no quiere decir que tenga que mostrar indiferencia o no ir presentable Plagg.-Dije soltando en mi cama uno de los conjuntos de mi ropero para compararlo con otro que ya había sacado.

Mmm… ¿Americana gris, azul o negra?

Agh…esto de ser modelo quiebra a veces mi paciencia…Plagg en una cosa sí que tenía razón. Si no fuera por mi padre y las expectativas altas que tenía en mí no me molestaría tanto en mi apariencia.

-Te inventas siempre mil y un excusas para salir de tus sesiones de fotos para ir a transformarte en Chat Noir y enfrentar a los akumas. ¿No podías hacer lo mismo esta vez?

-Ante mi padre por desgracia no valen las excusas-Dije resignado comprobando el traje azul frene a mí en un espejo de pie en el ropero amplio que tenía mi cuarto.

-No es que me queje chico. Siempre puedo escapar y comer todo el queso que quiera en el lugar. Cuando acudes a esas fiestas me quedo más que satisfecho.

-Y los camareros estupefactos al ver que desaparece el queso en poco tiempo nada más empezar el evento-Dije reclamando a mi kwami, sentando en mi escritorio comiendo su típica cuñita de camembert.-Compórtate esta vez Plagg. Sabes que es peligroso que te vean.-Dije soltando la americana azul y tomando la gris para hacer lo mismo que con la anterior.

-Que me resista a un buen queso en una fiesta de esas es lo mismo que si te digo que tú te contengas a la hora de ver a Ladybug.-Exclama con burla el kwami para tragarse el resto del queso de un trago tras lanzarlo al aire.

-No es lo mismo Plagg.-Reclamo descartando también la americana gris y dejándola sobre la cama para encararlo.

-Tú dices amar a Ladybug. Yo amo el camembert.-Dijo sobrevolando el lugar hasta mi maleta de la escuela en busca de más sobras de queso. Le pierdo de vista pero aún lo escucho.-Para mí es lo mismo.

Yo ruedo los ojos resignado y tomo la americana negra. Llegando cerca del espejo ya sé que este es el mío. Quizá una corbata verde sirva para resaltar un poco más ya que también iba a usar una máscara negra.

Mi padre se había negado a usar disfraces a pesar de la temática de la festividad. Hace tiempo que él dejo de celebrar cualquier tipo de ocasión. Recordar la Navidad pasada y mi cumpleaños era un ejemplo de ello.

Nathalie hace unos minutos había entrado a mi cuarto avisándome de que el evento sería con máscaras. Sería de cualquier temática para respetar el motivo de la festividad, pero dejando a un lado el excentricismo o los tópicos "vulgares" que para ciertas personas era ir disfrazadas de a saber qué. Ciertas personas de esos círculos sociales me parecían hipócritas y egoístas y muy probablemente solo acudirían a eventos así por "renombre" que por el simple acto de ayudar a otros, que era verdaderamente el fin de esa fiesta.

La única con la que podría tener una conversación sería con Chloe, y tampoco era de mucha ayuda que estuviera toda la noche pegada a él presumiendo. Quería y respetaba a su amiga de la infancia, pero había ciertas actitudes que debía de corregir y ya no toleraba: como lo que le hizo a Marinette.

-Te veo muy pensativo-Soltó Plagg sentándose en mi hombro con un nuevo trozo de camembert que no sabía de dónde había sacado. Apenas le había notado posarse sobre mí mientras aún seguía pensando frente al espejo.

-No es nada. Solo me planteo porque Chloe actúa de esa manera tan egoísta siempre y especialmente con Marinette.-Dije saliendo de mi ropero y cerrándolo para volver al centro de mi habitación para empezar a desvestirme.

-Por un momento pensé que dejarías relucir tu personalidad de Chat Noir frente a ella por defender a la chiquilla, y al final no me equivoqué.

-No la llames así. Marinette es mi amiga. Es normal que quiera defenderla. No necesito ser Chat Noir para defender a la gente que me importa.

-Pero si para abrirte.-Dijo sentándose entre las mullidas mantas que cubrían mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dije sin terminar de comprender lo último.

-Solo te abres y eres tú mismo cuando eres Chat Noir. Siempre te contienes y te cierras en banda ante tus emociones o pensamientos sobre algo siendo Adrien. ¿Por qué los humanos sois tan complicados?- Preguntó al final al aire mientras intentaba tomar una postura cómoda en la mantas para poder dormir.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo. Eso tú ya lo sabes Plagg.-Dije mientras empezaba a sacar la americana y una camisa blanca de sus respectivas perchas para probármelo todo puesto-A veces me molesta que mi padre sea tan controlador y me obligue a actuar o ser de una manera que realmente no soy…pero luego intento reconsiderarlo un poco comprendiendo que quiere lo mejor para mí; al fin y al cabo, es mi padre.-Dije terminando de ajustarme todo para tomar unos gemelos de mi mesita de noche y colocármelos.

-A pesar de lo que dices hoy ha sido diferente tu actitud-Resolvió Plagg con cierto tono perezoso.

-No acabo de entenderte Plagg.

-A pesar de lo que me has dicho de respetar las ordenes de tu padre y tu deber de comportarte de esa manera ante todos siendo Adrien hoy has actuado tal y como lo haría Chat Noir. No lo pensaste. Simplemente actuaste sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Si lo meditaba bien, mi amigo gatuno no se equivocaba del todo. Intentaba negármelo a mí mismo, pero no podía. Plagg tenía razón: si tan solo me hubiera planteado bien las consecuencias de hablarle de esa manera a Chloe no habría actuado como lo hice. Podrían haber pasado por mi cabeza mil y una circunstancias que habrían agravado la situación de haber actuado, tal y como finalmente sucedió. Chloe podría ahora ser más molesta con Marinette o tomar represalias contra ella, podría estar demasiado encima de mí hoy en la fiesta (aunque más ya no sé si sea realmente posible) o podría hablarle a su padre el alcalde sobre mi pequeño desencuentro con ella y a través del alcalde enterarse mi padre. Sin embargo no me arrepentía de haber defendido a mi amiga frente a Chloe. Verdaderamente había actuado tal y como lo hubiera hecho Chat Noir.

Sonreí internamente ante ello. No quería pensar en las cosas malas que podría implicar aquello, sino en lo bueno.

-Y sigo diciéndote Plagg que no me arrepiento. Si de alguna manera puedo ser yo mismo en la realidad, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo con para y por mis amigos?

Una vez terminado de arreglarme en un par de pasos me adentré al cuarto de baño para observar mi imagen frente al espejo. No estaba nada mal. Quizás un pequeño arreglo en mi peinado rebelde tras probarme tanta prenda me sentaría mejor. Ver mi cabello rebelde y mi sonrisa felina frente al espejo junto con la americana negra me recordaron inevitablemente a mi reflejo de héroe de París.

Sinceramente me alegraba de poder seguir con mi vida sin decepcionar a mi padre, pero me alegraba poder expresarme al fin y no temerle a ser yo mismo con la gente que me importaba. Desde que me entregaron mi miraculous y concretamente desde que conocí a Ladybug aprendí a ser más valiente y no temerle a nada; a ser capaz de afrontar los retos que se me pusieran por delante. Defender hoy a Marinette solo había sido un pequeño paso.

Esperaba que el resto de la noche fuese prometedora si al menos lograba ver a mi musa en la noche. Con saltar por los tejados junto a ella haciendo una patrulla me conformaría. Su sonrisa traviesa cuando lograba que se riera de mis chites gatunos malos era capaz de propiciar el desastre más caótico dentro de mi cabeza sin que ella se lo propusiera.

.

.

.

 **Pov Marinette**

 **-** Creo que ya ha sido suficiente aventura por esta noche, ¿sí Alya? ¡Vámonos!

-De eso nada monada, y nunca mejor dicho-Dijo echándome un nuevo vistazo de arriba abajo mientras me agarraba del codo de un brazo para que no escapara- Nos vamos a ir de aquí, sí, pero para entrar ahí dentro.

No había logrado escapar de Alya. Tikki se removía en mi bolso entre nerviosa y entusiasmada. Estaba disfrutando de aquella locura nueva en la que me metía Alya mientras que yo no paraba de morderme el labio inferior. Las calles de París estaban inesperadamente silenciosas aquella noche de no ser por los alrededores del ayuntamiento, que era donde nos encontrábamos. Habíamos logrado colarnos cerca de uno de los camiones de mercancías para la noche y por una de las puertas de servicio logramos entrar habiendo disimulado con unas batas o delantales blancos a modo de parecer chicas del servicio. Sin pausa ninguna lo mismo que entramos las soltamos y mi amiga me arrastró por uno de los largos corredores del lugar mientras que nos centrábamos e intentábamos localizar el lugar de celebración de la fiesta. Nunca pensé que el ayuntamiento fuera tan grande como para considerar aquellos pasillos como un laberinto.

Todo salió acorde al plan de mi amiga. Pero aun así, me seguía sintiendo incómoda ante las prendas que llevábamos. No sé en qué momento mi amiga se hizo con mi armario y empezó a organizar la ropa de las dos, pero una cosa sí tenía clara: jamás la dejaría volver a hacerlo. No conformo con las pocas prendas arregladas me hizo ponerme un vestido que hace tiempo yo misma le confeccioné y que se había traído de casa. Presumía que ya no le quedaba bien de talla y a mí me sentaba mucho mejor que a ella. El problema era que se trataba de un vestido de seda rojo con puntos negros. Aunque corto y sencillo, mi mente no paraba de gritar a voces "Ladybug" y no sabía cómo todavía mi amiga me había convencido para usar una máscara roja improvisada que me hizo hacer en mi cuarto mientras ella se arreglaba y le hacía a ella otra en negro para su vestido en el mismo color. De ponerme la máscara creo que al final me acabarían descubriendo en aquel lugar más por ser Ladybug que por Marinette, y no me gustaba ni una idea ni la otra.

-Alya por favor. Ya nos hemos perdido y si preguntamos nos van a descubrir no merece la pena esto.-Dije apenada agarrándola del hombro. El decorado con gasas grises a modo de telaraña por los techos, lámparas y ventanas junto con la tenue luz del pasillo y el silencio del lugar no me producía mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Te recuerdo que aceptaste venir conmigo sin pegas? No puedes echarte atrás-Dijo mientras habría una puerta con cuidado y volvía a cerrarle al ver que era otro despacho vacío.

-¡Me chantajeaste con Adrien!-Reclamé molesta e indignada cruzándome de brazos. ¿Era cosa mía o estaba empezando a refrescar en el lugar? Si habían puesto aire acondicionado no era buena idea haberlo dejado en pleno mes de octubre por mucha gente que acudiera al lugar. El lugar podría refrescarse perfectamente con las ventanas abiertas pero todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

-Yo no te chantajeé en ningún momento-Reclamó continuando su camino, parándose un minuto queriendo escuchar algún sonido llamativo que nos llevara al lugar donde se celebraba el evento-Si mal no recuerdo, te hablé de que Adrien vendría. Lo demás lo imaginaste tú solita-Dijo pícaramente mientras se dirigía a abrir otra puerta y yo me moría de la vergüenza mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¡Alya Cesàire te voy a…

-¡Sussh!-Hizo un amago para callarme al llegar a una esquina.-¿Oíste eso?-Se dio un breve silencio de unos segundos entre ambas y poco después vi como los ojos ámbar de mi amiga resplandecía bajando la mano de cerca de su oído para oír mejor y me agarraba de una mano arrastrándome con ella por el pasillo corriendo.-¡Es música Marinette! ¡Llegamos! Creo que lo escucho al final del pasillo, ¡corre!

No pude decir ni recriminarle más a mi amiga para cuando ya veía una luz saliendo de una entrada con doble puerta de madera al final del pasillo. Con lentitud mi amiga fue abriendo una de las puertas una vez llegamos y una vez dentro nos deslizamos por uno de los laterales pasando desapercibidas mientras veíamos todo. Desde luego el alcalde Bourgois no se podía decir que no organizaba fiestas excelentes. Vi paras conocidas y famosas por todos lados; algunos con trajes elegantes y sofisticadas u originales máscaras, otros más atrevidos iban con complementos propios de disfraces dándose su propio estilo. Los más atrevidos iban con disfraz mientras que luego había otros fieles a su estilo como el rockero Jagged Stone, siempre con su fiel guitarra y con su cocodrilo Fang espantando a aquellos cuya presencia el guitarrista no querría cerca. Los adornos del lugar, el ambiente sofisticado y acogedor al mismo tiempo…mi amor por la decoración y el diseño me obligaba a mirar a todos lados perpleja. Era la primera vez que acudía a un lugar como aquel y aunque hubiera sido engañando y colándonos ya merecía la pena. Quería tirarme de los pelos de la incredulidad y los nervios que se me empezaban a acumular…resultaba tan emocionante todo aquello. Y lo más sorprendente es que Alya, igual de maravillada con todo, acabó arrastrándonos hasta el centro del enorme salón y no llamamos la atención. Pasábamos totalmente desapercibidas entre aquel mar de gente que el que se mezclaba unos con otros juntándose con aquellos que más les interesaba. Ese último pensamiento me hizo recordar inevitablemente a Adrien y los comentarios que de vez en cuando le escuchaba contarle a Nino en la escuela sobre lo poco que le gustaba acudir a esas reuniones con su padre por obligación, donde todo era pura fachada en busca de un interés personal.

-Chica…esto es…

-Increíble…-Susurré cortando a mi amiga mientras agachaba la mirada y volvía a apreciar la máscara que portaba en mi mano desde el momento que salimos de casa. Si no quería que me reconocieran y mucho menos encontrarme con Chloe y que se armara un escandolo ya no había vuelta atrás. Me coloqué lentamente y con cuidado la máscara y volté hacia mi amiga esperando que no notará algo "familiar" en mí. Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo.

-Pues…-Dijo alargando lentamente la palabra mientras echaba n vistazo a todo el lugar.-Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta por si encuentro algo relacionado con Ladybug y Chat Noir. A unas malas si no vinieran puedo hacer un reportaje de este evento también para el blog. Esta reportera te deja disfrutar la noche.-Dijo finalmente viéndome de reojo y guiñándome un ojo antes de irse colocándose su máscara.-¡Luego nos contactamos para regresar! ¡Diviertete y cuidado con Cloe!-Exclamó a dos pasos ya de mí aligerando su andar.

Me quedé con la mano tendida en el aire para intentar llamarla o reclamarle por dejarme sola nada más llegar al lugar. La perdí de vista demasiado pronto entre la multitud. Preocupada por ella ahora más que por mí sentí como alguien me chistaba bajito. Al bajar la mirada abrí disimuladamente mi bolso para ver a mi kwami sonriente. Me alegró ver como sus pequeños ojitos se abrían y brillaban ante un fugaz vistazo del salón desde su lugar. Me gustaría dejarla libre y que fuera a investigar por su cuenta. Algunas veces en las horas de clase la dejaba libre para que no se sintiera agobiada dentro de mi maleta. Pero estando sola y en un lugar como aquel no quería arriesgarme a que la vieran y me atraparan también.

A pesar de lo bien que prosperaba la noche un escalofrío volvió a recorrerme la columna tal y como en el pasillo minutos antes. Miré a todos lados en busca de ventanas abiertas, pero todo seguía acerrado. Aquella sensación resultaba extraña, y me preocupó más cuando vi cambiar algo en la expresión de Tikki de repente.

-¿Sucede algo Tikki?-Susurré en bajito acercándome disimuladamente el bolso a más altura.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Marinette.-Dijo en un tono de vos demasiado suave y mostificado para lo que era normal en ella.-¿No sientes algo?-Preguntó ciertamente temerosa.

-Creí que solo era el ambiente tenebroso que hay siempre en torno a las fiestas de Halloween-Dije sin querer mostrar mi preocupación para calmar a mi kwami.-Nunca me ha gustado a ciencia cierta pero…-Preferí cortar mis conclusiones al ver temblar a mi pequeña amiga-Tikki, hace unos momentos estabas bien, ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien Marinette…Es solo que…-Suspiró lentamente-No había sido consciente hasta ahora realmente de que hoy es Halloween.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Dije intrigada y preocupada.

-No es una festividad cualquiera aunque lo parezca Marinette. Aunque mucha gente no crea en ello, los espíritus realmente pueden presentarse en noches como esta. Y créeme; los que suelen presentarse no suelen venir de manera amistosa a saludar. No me gusta.

-Tranquila Tikki. No te pasará nada, te lo prometo.-Dije metiendo con cuidado mi mano en el bolso para acariciar su cabeza a modo de tranquilizarla. Volví a apreciar su dulce y pacífica sonrisa.-¿Mejor?

-Sí…No te preocupes por mí y disfruta de tu noche-Me susurró con ánimo riendo levemente. Yo correspondí a su gesto y cerré el bolso con cuidado para dejarla reposar tranquila. Aunque yo en esos momentos era la que no podía estar tranquila. Lo que había dicho Tikki me había dejado con la intriga. Después de tener una aventura tal como tener un miraculous y ser una superheroína con poderes mágicos me resulta imposible a estas alturas negar que tampoco puedan existir espíritus, fantasmas o cualquier cosa espectral o fuera de lo común. Aquella noche parecía cada vez más misteriosa y terrorífica de lo que creía, por no mencionar que el frió no abandonaba mi cuerpo y la sensación de inquietud no paraba de crecer en mi cuerpo a pesar de que no quise expresárselo en voz alta a mi kwami para calmarla.

¿A parecería un akuma aquella noche? Tanta gente aconglomerada en un mismo sitio elevaba las posibilidades de ello…sin embargo, lo que más me preocupaba era el tipo de villano que podía presentarse en una situación o contexto como aquel.

De repente empecé a escuchar como sonada una balada lenta y melodiosa; era triste, pero a la vez nostálgica. Un pequeño resplandor capta mi atención a través de uno de los grandes ventanales que había en uno de los laterales del salón. Mientras algunas parejas empezaban a juntarse para comenzar una especie de baile acompañando la música yo di varios pasos entre la multitud para ver que lo que había captado mi ojo de reojo era un relámpago. Una tormenta empezaba a darse fuera de la institución en la que nos encontrábamos. Si te fijabas bien se podía sentir el sonido de las gotas chocar contra la piedra de las paredes del edificio fuera, contra los propios cristales o sobre la calzada. La poca gente que hubiera en las calles regresaría pronto a sus casas con el poco botín de dulces que hayan podido coleccionar. Eso me recuerda que mi madre pensaba que Alya y yo estábamos en esa misma situación y lo más seguro es que se preocupara e intentara localizarnos para regresar pronto a casa. Abro con cuidado mi bolso sin molestar a Tikki para tomar mi celular. No hay mensajes de mi madre, pero tampoco hay cobertura y por tanto no tengo manera de contactar con Alya. Suspiro resignada… ¿Qué haría con esta chica?

De manera inconsciente y mirando una de las farolas de la calle a través del gran ventanal frente al que ya me encontraba, me pareció ver una sombra oscura fugaz a pesar de la lluvia, que a cada rato parecía intensificarse más junto con los relámpagos. ¿Un gato? Reí ante la idea internamente al recordar a mi gatuno amigo. Quizás si hiciera patrulla esa noche podría verle y preguntarle si ha hecho alguna travesura de las suyas. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de sus meteduras de "pata" durante las peleas con akumas, siempre lograba alegrarme el día o motivarme en las situaciones más malas. Definitivamente éramos un buen equipo.

Se sigue escuchando aún la misma melodía cuando despego mi vista del cristal pata volver de nuevo al centro del salón o por los alrededores de la pista con la intención de buscar a Alya.

- _Llegó la hora…_

Una sensación paralizante me recorrió de pies a cabeza como si alguien en susurro me hubiera dicho eso al oído de espaldas y me volteo inquieta mirando a mi alrededor. ¿Qué había sido eso? Desde luego no había sido agradable. Me puse una mano en el pecho y suspiré dos veces intentando calmarme de la impresión y del susto. Pero no terminé de reponerme de una cosa para cuando…

-¿Ladybug?

Esa voz masculina había sonado esta vez muy real y en alto a pesar que parecía un susurro solo dirigido a mí. Sentía la presencia de esa persona a un paso de mí a mis espaldas. La garganta se me secó, mis piernas quedaron rígidas y mis manos presionaban aún fuertemente mi pecho intentando calmar el pulso que se me había elevado de golpe. Un hueco profundo comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago y d mi boca parecía que no podía salir palabra alguna. Me temblaba el labio.

Hubiera reconocido la voz de Adrien Agreste en cualquier lado…

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

El trayecto hasta el ayuntamiento en gasolina no fue muy largo, pero si como siempre silencioso. Antes de salir por la puerta de la mansión Agreste ya me había echado cuentas de que iría acompañado de Nathalie como siempre. Sim embargo, y para mayor sorpresa, Gabriel Agreste me esperaba el principio de las escaleras en la parte de arriba para que fueramos juntos en la misma limusina.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba "a solas" con mi padre, si se puede considerar de esa manera al estar acompañado siempre de la asistente. Mucho más era el tiempo que llevaba sin compartir un mismo espacio con él o ir al mismo sitio en limusina. Normalmente en los actos públicos a los que habíamos de acudir él siempre se adelantaba y luego yo llegaba más tarde sin interrumpir sus pláticas para posteriormente retirarme con formalidad para no molestar. No sabía si era por el ambiente de acogida ante el motivo de la festividad o las apariencias, pero en el fondo me reprimí a dejar entrever una sonrisa en mi rostro al compartir algo de tiempo aunque fuera mínimo con él. No compartimos palabra alguna en el trayecto y apenas se cruzaron miradas, pero el simple hecho de que estuviera allí creo que ya hacía que valiera la pena ir a la gala benéfica.

Cuando bajamos de la limusina a las puertas del ayuntamiento había más gente congregada entrando al lugar y respondiendo algunas preguntas de periodistas curiosos que acudían a asistir o comentar el evento. Al ver caminar recto y serio como siempre a mi padre, no dude en seguirle el paso siempre quedándome a la par de él o un paso atrás si llegaba a parase con alguien. Sabía que no duraría mucho el tiempo compartido con él, pero, ¿era egoísta querer estar a su lado un poco más a pesar de todo? Con el paso del tiempo se había encerrado más a sí mismo y ya me costaba trabajo entender su forma de pensar. Aún con todas mis quejas y enfados no quería preocuparle de más o enfadarle. Solo quería entenderle mejor y que él también me entendiera. A estas alturas no tenía claro aún como comunicarme con él sin que me diera poca importancia o me subestimara. El mejor ejemplo de ello fue cuando atacó Jackady la mansión y junto con Nino y Ladybug me apresuré hacia la mansión para prevenirle. No me consideraba aún maduro ni responsable y me sentí infravalorado y despreciado a pesar de que mi única preocupación era él. Mi rabieta después ante él como Chat Noir bien pudo haberme costado mi identidad, pero al menos no sucedió y de cierta forma sentí como se liberaba un peso de mí al dejarle las cosas claras por una vez al gran Gabriel Agreste. Su abrazo sorpresivo en la tarde después del akuma me alegró, pero su actitud esquiva repentinamente después aún rondaba en mi cabeza.

-Adrien-Dijo por primera vez en toda la noche con voz neutral al entrar al gran salón de celebración.

-¿Sí padre?

-Actúa con formalidad el resto de la noche. Nathalie vendrá a acompañarte después cuando termine unos asuntos de empresa conmigo.

-Sí padre-No pude decir más. Solo me había mirado con seriedad con las manos en la espalda para seguir su camino por el lugar acompañado de Nathalie, que permaneció callada como en el resto del trayecto hasta el ayuntamiento.

Yo había agachado la cabeza asintiendo sin opción a negarme. No hubo un "pásalo bien" o un "te veré después". Pese a todo me dolía admitir por dentro que aquello no era de extrañar y era costumbre. Nunca habría un "diviértete" o un "sé tú mismo, no te presiones"…No…Debía "actuar" con formalidad…como llevaba haciendo toda mi vida siendo Adrien Agreste. Sentir la presencia de Gorila a varios pasos de mí cuidando de cada paso que diera tampoco me confortaba. Solo me hacía recalcarme los pensamientos negativos que había pensado segundos antes que tenía mi padre sobre mí. Agaché la cabeza y apreté los puños con impotencia. Era un completo inocente creyendo de verdad que podría pasármelo bien. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba deseando escaparme por alguno de los pasillos para transformarme en Chat Noir y largarme de allí.

Un palpito en el pecho me removió. Dejando de centrar mi mirada en el suelo frustrado miré hacia mi pecho y por uno de los laterales de mi americana pude vislumbrar levemente a Plagg. Presionaba mi pecho con insistencia pero con suavidad. Por un momento pensé que me reclamaría por su tan querido queso, pero me equivoque. Alza su mirada y sus profundos ojitos verdes pardo me miraban con cierta pena. Estaba intentando animarme o consolarme y eso lo agradecí internamente intentando devolverle una sonrisa susurrándole que no se preocupara mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza. Después no faltó su típica frase arruina momentos: "Adrien, quiero camembert". Reí levemente sin llegar a enfadarme, porque su sonrisa de consolación no había desaparecido a pesar del comentario y supuse que quería cortar el ambiente tenso y despejarme un poco de mis pensamientos negativos. De una manera extraña esa era su forma de animarme en las malas, y aunque fuese rara lo agradecía. Tener el miraculous no solo había logrado aportarme la libertad que tanto anhelaba, sino la compañía de alguien en la soledad de mi casa. Ese pequeño kwami era mi amuleto de la mala suerte pero daba gracias todas las noches antes de acostarme porque él hubiera aparecido dentro de esa cajita particular con símbolos orientales a mi habitación el primer día de escuela.

Miré con curiosidad el espacio amplio y luminoso en el que me encontraba después de tapar de nuevo con disimulo a mi kwami dentro de mi americana. Había una gran lámpara de telaraña de cristal en el centro y una música suave sonaba, procedente de un pequeño escenario improvisado en una de las esquinas de la sala. Lo que más resaltaba de los instrumentos empleados fue el piano, que me recordó inevitablemente a mis clases particulares con ese instrumento. De cierta manera cuando tocaba sentía que podía expresar mis emociones y pensamientos de una forma especial para que todo el que la escuchara me entendiera. Era de las pocas obligaciones que tenía que verdaderamente me agradaba, aunque he de admitir que a posteriori he agradecido mis prácticas en esgrima para perfeccionar mis movimientos con el bastón siendo Chat Noir.

Había mucha gente reconocida en el lugar. No estaba tampoco mucho en mi ánimo hablar con nadie aunque me agradara la idea de saludar a Jagged Stone. En un momento fugaz me pareció verlo con sus gafas de la torre Eiffel y presumiendo de ellas antre otros invitados. Fue inevitable que no recordara Marinette al ver esa situación de lejos. Verdaderamente tenía talento para diseñar cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ya fuera un bombín, unas gafas o un disco de música entre otros. Me encantaría ver que su sueño de hacerse diseñadora se hiciera real y esperaba que si alguien tuviera que suplantar a mi padre alguna vez en el mundo de la moda ella fuera la indicada. Conociendo su fascinación por aquel mundillo este ambiente le habría encantado.

Me dirigí hacia una larga mesa donde se había servido algunos aperitivos para los comensales y bebidas diversas, aunque yo me decanté por un simple ponche fresco mientras tomaba dos o tres trozos de queso y los metía en uno de mis bolsillos para Plagg, que se removía por dentro inquieto ante el olor de seguro de su adorada comida favorita.

De repente la música cambió. Parecía más melodiosa y calmada…aunque también transmitía cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía… Al fijarme de nuevo hacia la banda de música me percaté más detenidamente en el pianista, cuyo rostro no podía ver de espaldas desde mi posición.

- _Ya casi…_

Un escalofrío perturbador me recorrió el cuerpo volteándome a mi alrededor para averiguar nervioso que había sido aquella sensación tan extraña. La gente actuaba normal a mi alrededor: los camareros sirviendo copas, algunas parejas acercándose al centro de la sala para bailar, otros congregados en círculos comentando… ¿Acaso había sido cosa mía?

-Chico,-Dijo con voz ronca en susurro Plagg captando de nuevo mi atención.-Sucede algo…

-¿Qué quieres decir Plagg?-Exclamé ahora más inquieto y perturbado… ¿No había sido cosa mía?-¿Has sentido algo raro?

-Creo que…

De repente se sintió y deslumbró un relámpago cerca de las ventanas hacia donde disimuladamente me había dirigido junto con Plagg. Mi vista se enfocó inconscientemente hacia la tormenta que empezaba a formarse fuera en la calle. No causó buena sensación aquello sumándole el hecho de que si había tormenta se me dificultaría la idea de escaparme después de la fiesta como Chat o de hacer patrulla con my Lady. Para cuando el resplandor atronador disminuyó y volvía a enfocar mi mirada hacia donde se hallaba mi kwami me descompuse al descubrir que ya no estaba escondido en su lugar. Alcé la mirada examinando a mi alrededor, y con los nervios a flor de piel miré hasta detrás de unas cortinas llamándolo por si se había escondido para jugarme una mala broma común en él.

-Demonios, Plagg, no es el momento de jugar,-Susurré para mí mismo dando unos pasos alejándome de nuevo del ventanal-¿dónde te has metido?

Al alzar la mirada me pareció ver algo negro fugaz sobrevolando el techo y que se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida y entrada del salón. Ya me imaginaba que era Plagg y estaba dispuesto a empezar a correr hacia ya pero me encontré con dos problemas. Primero, a pocos metros de mí aún estaba Gorila con su mirada pendiente sobre mí, y segundo…

-¡Adrikins!

Oh no…rayos…ahora no…

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía a alguien abrazando mi brazo de forma asfixiante. Y precisamente era el momento menos oportuno…

-¡Chloe!-Dije volteando mi mirada hacia ella sintiendo como se me derramaba una gota como en los típicas series animadas.-No esperaba verte.

-Nada más saber de la llegada de vuestra limusina me separé de mi padre para ir a buscarte. ¿Crees que no podríamos pasar el resto de la noche juntos?-Dijo con una mirada demasiado coqueta para mi gusto y atrevida. Últimamente se estaba sobrepasando con sus atenciones para conmigo, y esta no me estaba agradando mucho que se diga. No podía esquivarla después de lo de esta mañana por mucho que quisiera porque mi padre podría estar en cualquier parte de la sala y vería mi comportamiento inadecuado. ¡Estaba en apuros! Acorralado en una fiesta que no me gustaba, con la vigilancia de un guardaespaldas, con Chloe de compañía y sin posibilidad de poder ir a buscar a mi kwami que había desaparecido misteriosamente, ¿podría la noche "mejorar"?

-¡Vamos a la pista a bailar Adrien!-Dijo arrastrándome del brazo con una fuerza que me resultaba anormal que tuviera.

Todas las tornas y mi mala suerte se cambiaron a pesar de todo en un solo instante. Había mucha gente apiñada alrededor de la improvisada circunferencia que se había formado en el centro a modo de pista de baile y entre algunos empujones accidentales pude zafarme del brazo de Chloe, la cuál me llamó ciertamente preocupada pero a la que pude esquivar ocultándome tras las espaldas de otros invitados. No visualicé a Gorila cuando comencé a acelerar el paso de camino a la puerta por donde había visto marchar a Plagg. Era mi oportunidad…pero el destino quiso jugar conmigo…

- _Hora del acto final…_

Un escalofrió igual de penetrante que la otra vez me recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndome voltear de nuevo hacia el centro de la sala. Enfoqué mi mirada hacia todos lados pero no había nada. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Un relámpago a través de los cristales volvió a captar mi atención cerca de la puerta…pero esta vez no me quedé hipnotizado y desconcertado por la luz del fenómeno natural…sino por una sombra oscura a través de la luz frente al cristal. Era una figura femenina sinuosa. Se abrazaba a sí misma con ambos brazos y parecía sobrecogida. Desconcertado y sin saber la razón me transmitió un sentimiento de ternura y pena. A medida que la luz del exterior se reducía y tras parpadear un poco incrédulo, enfoqué mi vista más detenidamente en aquella chica. Tenía un vestido corto sencillo, tenía el pelo suelto y…lucía como la noche más oscura enmarcando su rostro con una máscara igualmente roja. Lo que terminó por acelerar mi corazón fue el último destello de luz de fuera…que me dejó ver aquellos ojos celeste que tantas veces me habían dejado sin aliento a pesar de estar a veces parcialmente ocultos por la máscara. Los puntos negros en los que posteriormente me percaté después al verla avanzar hacia el centro de la pista terminaron por hacerme encajar todas las piezas del puzzle…

No podía ser cierto…Debía de haber caminado mágicamente de miraculous porque eso era tener demasiada buena suerte como para que la tuviera el portador del gato negro.

Mis vagas esperanzas por ver mi musa, a mi heroína y a mi compañera de batallas esa noche se habían volatilizado tan pronto la vi y pasaron a intensificarse. Se me secó la garganta; ya no era consciente ni de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor o de lo que estaba a punto de hacer segundos antes. Solo podía seguirla con la vista, perdiéndome entre todo lo demás mientras que lentamente y sin darme cuenta empezaba a retroceder sobre mis pasos para voltear de nuevo al salón en su dirección. Estaba de espaldas y no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba convencido de que lo que había visto a través del cristal no había sido solo mi imaginación. Esa sonrisa dulce que veo ahora de perfil en ella la he visto mil y una veces cuando combatíamos cuerpo a cuerpo. La cuestión es, ¿qué hacia ella en un lugar como aquel esa noche? ¿Acaso era una de las invitadas? ¿La conocía? Mi nerviosismo aumentó solo de pensarlo, pero algo logró quebrarme. Estaba estático a pocos pasos de ella sin saber lo que hacer, pero una mirada triste y apenada en ella me hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué le sucedería?

Sin ser consciente de mis actos o en quién de mis dos identidades era quién se iba a dirigir a ella, me coloqué junto a ella hasta estar a un palmo de distancia tras ella y terminar por susurrarle su nombre aún sorprendido y estupefacto por mi acto, por verla allí y porque verdaderamente fuera capaz de articular palabra frente a ella.

-¿Ladybug?

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Ufff...creo que este ha sido de los capítulo más largos que he escrito...Este especial iba a ser en un principio one-shot, pero se me alargó la trama más de lo normal.**

 **Debido a que en mi historia de "Dear diary" llegué a más de 100 reviews (¡mil gracias a todos por escribirme cosas tan lindas y por preguntar XD!) al review número 100 de cada una de mis historias le dedicaré una historia o one-shot. En este caso sonrais777 esta historia es para ti. Sé que deseabas una temática de miedo y...¿que mejor manera de hacerla ahora ya para ir calentando motores para Halloween? Espero no defraudarte y que te guste mucho. Por cierto...me acordé de tu detalle también de Plagg y no me voy a olvidar de él.**

 **¿Qué es lo que sucederá? ¿Qué es esa extraña sensación que perturva a ambos héroes y a los kwamis?¿Qué ha podido alertar tanto a Plagg como para que se escabulla de Adrien por primera vez y ahora no sepamos a donde a ido? ¿Qué sucederá en la gala entre Adrien y Marinette? ¿Se reconocerán?**

 **No penséis que esto acaba aquí.Todavía queda otro capítulo en este two-shot especial halloween.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a todos los que se han querido poner en contacto conmigo por FF o por wattpad por mi larga ausencia en estas semanas y sinceramente lo siento por haceros de empezar la universidad y sumado eso hacce aún pocas semanas que me quemé la mano izquierda con aceite cocinando y no podía escribir a ordenador.**

 **Intentaré ponerme al día con otras de mis historias así que no os preocupéis sobretodo a los que me insistís con Dear Diary y con Hechos el uno para el otro, que pronto saldrán a la luz.**

 **¿Estáis algunos emocionados por la segunda temporada? ¡Porque yo no puedo controlar la emoción desués de ese super cute abrazo adrienette. Me entró el pánico cuando vi peleando a Ladybug y Chat Noir pero espero que solo sera cosa del akumatizado nuevo. Y tengo ganas de partirme de la risa con la escena que se rumorea en la que Mari y Chloe se besarán...las dos quedarán traumadas como se ve en esas tomas...¡Qué ganas de Miraculous! ¿Y vosotros?**

 **Comentadme vuestra opinión! Se agradecen besitos, reviews, imágenes de Adrien o Chat Noir o sugerencias para nuevas historias...Pero sobre todo no se aceptan tomatazos a la autora porfa plis!**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	2. No me dejes - Parte 2

**No me dejes - Part 2/2**

 **Pov Marinette**

Bendita mi mala suerte…

¡¿En qué lios me metía yo por hacer caso a Alya?!

En esos momentos debería de haber estado con mi amiga paseando por las calles de la ciudad de la luz recogiendo gominolas felizmente disfrazadas o viendo juntas una película de miedo en casa.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo o donde estaba? En uno de los eventos más sofisticados de París, en una fiesta organizada para la alta clase por el alcalde Bourgois, con un vestido y un antifaz que hasta a mi propia amiga le hacía pensar que era Ladybug…y con el chico de mis sueños a punto de descubrir mi identidad…

¿Podía irme peor?

Estaba de los nervios, incapaz de poder articular palabra o moverme. Si metía la para estaba acabada, y viendo la situación desde aquella perspectiva…ya lo estaba.

Primero, si me daba la vuelta y me reconocía como Ladybug, se montaría un escándalo en la fiesta al ver que la superheroína de París estaba en la sala; Alya, que estaría cerca "buscándome", descubriría que la he estado engañando durante todo este tiempo al no revelarle mi identidad; Chloe no me dejará tranquila en toda la noche reclamando a voz en grito que ella era mi fan número uno y no volvería a ver a Adrien. Si no me reconocía Adrien como Ladybug pero sí como Marinette se extrañaría de mi presencia en aquel lugar al cual claramente ni mi amiga ni yo habíamos sido invitadas; Chloe nos descubriría y llamaría a seguridad para echarnos a patadas de allí; Adrien, decepcionado de mí, no me volvería a hablar y se marcharía con Chloe…

…

¡Aquello era una catástrofe monumental!

Solo hallaba una solución a todo lo que divagaba por mi mente como una perorata…

…

…

¡Correr!

Tendría que salir pitando atravesando la pista y buscando desesperada a Alya para marcharnos antes de que realmente se diera cuenta Chloe de que estábamos allí. Mi cabeza me lo gritaba desesperada y ante un ataque de pánico inminente…pero mi cuerpo me decía otra cosa. Definitivamente no había sido nada bueno para mí que Adrien hubiera posado su mano sobre mi hombro. El ruido en la sala parecía sordo para mí; los movimientos de la gente alrededor casi daban la impresión de que se hacían cada vez más y más lentos. La sensación de mareo empezaba a nublarme la mente y toda aquella situación cada vez me resultaba menos real. El aliento cálido de Adrien contra mi nuca en contraste con mi piel fría debido al tiempo que pasé en la calle hace unos minutos me hace sentir un escalofrío por toda mi columna, pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de las otras, era agradable. Sentí como mis manos dejaban de apretar tensas contra mi pecho y se aflojaban hasta tal punto de dejarlas colgando sin más. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquel repentino ambiente…acogedor. Sin apenas percatarme al principio, Adrien había ido descendiendo su mano sobre mi hombro por todo el largo de mi brazo como si fuera una caricia. Para cuando alcanzó la palma de mi mano acariciándola casi con dulzura con la yema de uno de sus dedos, terminó por enlazar nuestras manos haciendo una leve presión en ellas apretando con firmeza el agarre. Estuve a punto de voltearme. Él, a su vez, con lentitud, me arrastraba para que pudiéramos vernos frente a frente sin deshacer aún la unión de nuestras manos. Para cuando creí que finalmente me encontraría con sus ojos verdes sin importarme las consecuencias de lo que vendría después…un último relámpago se oyó. El rayo de la tormenta se veía en la distancia he ilumino la sala casi al completo al mismo tiempo que las luces se fueron cundiendo el pánico.

Después…todo sucedió muy rápido…

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

Todo parecía girar alrededor de ella aun cuando no podía contemplar su rostro...alrededor de ambos…

Sabía que era ella. Algo por dentro me lo decía. El corazón me bombeaba hasta la garganta ahogándome impidiéndome volver a pronunciar palabra tras decir su nombre. No sé en que momento lo hice, pero bajé con toda la calma del mundo mi mano en su hombro hasta acariciar su mano y…dios…Cuando sentí que nuestras manos encajaban y se sentía tan bien…me dejó de importar todo menos la chica que tenía junto a mí. Era suave y pequeña, y su tacto frío hacia contraste con el de mi mano, más cálida.

¿En qué momento había empezado a soñar despierto? Si todo aquello era real no quería despertar nunca más por nada.

Cuando, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su mano, quise juntarla más hacia mí para verla por fin a los ojos y perderme en el cielo que eran sus ojos, un rayo iluminó todo el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y las luz se fue.

Todo sucedió de una forma tan repentina que apenas me pudo dar tiempo a atrapar entre mis brazos a Ladybug para juntarla a mí cuando una avalancha de gente gritando desesperada por luz o por salir de aquel sitio totalmente a oscuras nos separó y me hizo romper el contacto entre nuestras manos. No pude contenerme al sentir como perdía la suavidad de sus manos con el último roce de sus dedos mientras me empujaban para el lado contrario a ella.

-¡Ladybug!

-¡Adrien!

Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza como si estuviera hueca y el resto de sonidos alrededor no importaran. La desesperación y angustia en su voz me provocaron un sentimiento de pánico en mi interior, y fue aumentando a medida que la gente me arrastraba y me alejaba cada vez más y más lejos de ella. Mi mente poco a poco iba canalizando lo que conllevaba su grito desesperado…

Me llamó por mi nombre…

Ladybug me había reconocido aún sin verme cara a cara como Adrien…

Sabía quién era…

Y parecía tan angustiada y preocupada como yo… No fue un simple grite de atención para llamarme ante toda aquella confusión…Su voz parecía quebrarse…

En verdad…

¿Ladybug me conocía?

…

¿Conozco a Ladybug?

Cuando intento abrirme paso entre la gente, alguien me pega un codazo en el costado provocando que me retuerza y al doblarme me llevo un codazo en la cara. Finalmente caigo al suelo de lleno y siento como varias personas pasan por encima de mí, unas aplastándome sin más, otras pegando empujones. La gente hacía presión y de alguna extraña manera parecía que se estaba formando un tapón.

Tanto golpe me nublo la mente y me impidió ver con claridad dentro de la poca que podía distinguir por la luz de fuera de la calle a través de las ventanas.

De haber estado como Chat Noir en aquella ocasión podría al menos distinguir algo en todo el lugar, haber encontrado a mi lady y haber calmado la situación. ¿Dónde estaba Plagg? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Nunca me sentí más inútil y vulnerable siendo Adrien…

-Plagg…-Fue lo último que pude decir con claridad antes de que una nueva patada impactara esta vez en mi garganta, ahogándome y perdiendo por instantes el conocimientos.

.

.

.

 **Pov Marinette**

Al verme arrastrada por el mar de gente y sin saber a dónde ir, desesperada y aprovechando la oscuridad me agaché y abrí mi bolso al instante gritando para que Tikki me oyera entre tanto grito de angustia.

-¡Puntos fuera!

Era riesgoso. Lo sabía. Y la luz de mi transformación podía alertar a ciertas personas que empujaban y que acabaron al final por tirarme al suelo instantes después de transformarme. Todo era confusión. Sin pensármelo dos veces lancé mi yo-yo hacia arriba y tuve la suerte de que logró engancharse una de las grandes lámparas que antes iluminaban el lugar. No podía ver nada más allá de la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas; solo figuras dispersas buscando una salida inútilmente. Se formó como una especie de tapón por la puerta principal del lugar que tendría que estar abierta. Pero no era así. Tenía que hacer algo, ayudar a toda esa gente…pero al mismo tiempo aún me retumbaba en la cabeza el grito desesperado de Adrien llamándome entre la multitud. Debía darme prisa si no quería que aquello acabara en desastre. Al menos esperaba que mi mejor amiga también se encontrara bien.

-¡Lucky…

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras mágicas para convocar mis poderes los gritos cesaron de manera escalofriantemente repentina…desconcertándome. Cuando iba a lanzar mi yo-yo para moverme de lugar hacia la ventana y ver mejor que pasaba las luces surgieron de nuevo; dándole brillo al lugar antes bien ambientado.

Pero ahora todo era completamente distinto…porque todos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Todos en diversas posturas; pero bajo un silencio sobrecogedor. Aquel panorama más que preocuparme me aterró haciéndome bajar presurosa de la lámpara. Busqué con la mirada algún rostro conocido. Jagged Stone estaba tumbado junto a la puerta siendo aplastado por Fang, su cocodrilo. Penny, su asistente abrazaba su pierna como si se tratara de un peluche para conciliar el sueño. Chloe estaba junto al escenario, abrazando con piernas y brazos el torso ancho de su padre que parecía sostenerla aun tendido en el suelo durmiendo. Pude ver al guardaespaldas de Adrien en el centro de la pista con brazos y manos abiertas y Nathalie un poco más alejada. A pesar de todo…todos lucían con un rostro que reflejaba la más absoluta calma mientras yo sentía que se me cortaba la respiración. Pensé que no podía sentirme más angustiada hasta que vi a Alya en una esquina de la sala encogida sobre sí misma y con el rostro apoyándolo sobre uno de los cristales de los ventanales…sosteniendo su celular en mano.

-¡Alya!- Corrí hacia ella sin importarme nada más y esquivando algunos cuerpos en el camino.

Lo primero que hice fue tomarle el pulso al ver lo inamovible que parecía. No sabía si era por mis propios nervios o no pero temía que su rostro se estuviera volviendo pálido. Respiré profundamente más calmada al reconocer su pulso en reposo. Examiné con cuidado que no tuviera ningún daño, pero lo único que noté de manera fugaz era como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa tenerte entre los invitados de esta maravillosa fiesta nocturna, Ladybug!

Al voltearme vi una larga sombra negra con una máscara blanca sonriente sentada sobre la lámpara en la que yo descansaba segundos antes. Tenía figura humanoide, pero era difusa. El ambiente pareció volverse gélido de repente…y la misma sensación que me inundó minutos antes por la espalda durante la fiesta llegó a mi cabeza. Era la misma que nos había alertado a Tikki y a mí de que algo no iba bien.

¿Un nuevo akuma?

…

Me daba miedo pensar que no lo era…

Nunca había sentido eso con otros villanos creados por Hawkmoth. Este…para mi pesar…parecía recrear el villano de mis pesadillas cuando era niña; como si fuera la mismísima muerte que según los cuentos de terror que me contaba mi madre de pequeña en estas fechas venía a perseguirme para llevarme con ella y recrear todas mis pesadillas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a toda esta gente?-Reclamé a pesar de todo, llena de coraje al ver de nuevo el rostro de mi amiga dormida.

-¿Yo? Nada malo bichito. Solo les invité a dormir una placentera siesta; meramente para que reposaran un poco y disfrutaran de sus "maravillosos sueños".

Aquello no me gustaba ni un pelo. Primero, nadie se mete con mis amigos y la gente que conozco. Segundo, si es un akuma Hawkmoth me las va a pagar por haberme separado en aquel momento de la fiesta de Adrien. Y por último y no menos importante… ¡nadie la llama bichito y se sale de rositas! ¡Ni siquiera Chat Noir!

-Dudo mucho que hayan querido ponerse a dormir de repente con lo buena que era la fiesta.-Dije con ironía y resentimiento empezando a girar el yo-yo en mi mano dispuesta a lanzarme hacia el villano o defenderme.

-Hawkmoth me ha ayudado a invitarles a una fiesta privada mucho más divertida…dentro de sus más queridas pesadillas…-Susurró al final en tono siniestro y desmaterializándose sin más.

-¡AAAHHH!

-¡Alya!

Mi amiga empezó a retorcerse tumbada en el suelo. Sus lágrimas no cesaban de brotar de sus ojos y se apretaba la cabeza con fuerza. Intenté apartarle las manos y calmarla. Mi angustia aumentaba solo con verla. Sin previo aviso me vi sorprendida por una patada de la propia Alya retorciéndose, y en un momento de desconcierto al volver a encajar mi mirada en ella vi como sus párpados se abrían…

Pero mi estupor se incrementó al ver las cuencas de sus ojos blancas para caer de nuevo rendida inconsciente e inmóvil mientras se volvía a escuchar las risitas del villano en la sala.

Me sentía impotente y el miedo empezaba a abrumarme.

-¡Sal! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

-Oh…-Exclamó en tono lastimero en respuesta a mis reclamos- ¿Ya se acabó la diversión para ti, Ladybug? ¡Pero si la fiesta solo acaba de comenzar!-Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por toda la columna. Para cuando quise girarme para defenderme ante un posible ataque en la retaguardia no pude moverme. Era como si estuviera pegada al piso e incapaz de mover un solo músculo o facción del cuerpo. Era como si una presión invisible me envolviera. Era angustiante sentir tanto y ni siquiera poder mostrar sorpresa o espanto en el rostro. No tenía control de mi propio cuerpo-Bienvenida a la mejor noche de Halloween de tu existencia…-Terminó susurrando a mi oído, haciéndome gritar por primera vez de espanto en toda la noche mentalmente…y aumentando mi miedo ante el hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera articular un solo grito.

Todas las personas a mi alrededor empezaban a desvanecerse como si se trataran de fantasmas. Alya, a la que había dejado a un lado aún inconsciente tras apartarme para defenderme del villano fue la primera de todas. Todos y cada uno de los invitados fue desapareciendo ante mis ojos…y para cuando creí que no podría ser peor aquello, vi la figura de Adrien inconsciente también en el suelo cerca de aquellos que yacían junto a la puerta de salida y entrada del lugar…

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. Estaba acorralada sin saber cómo ni por qué; inmovilizada y ni siquiera era capaz de utilizar mi poder especial al sentir que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Fue el último en desaparecer ante mis ojos. Era como si se tratara de un espejismo que me hacía caer en la cruda realidad. Desde sus pies, por su torso y hasta su rostro, plácido y calmado como si nada pudiera perturbar su sueño a su alrededor. No sé si fue una alucinación, producto de mi mente desesperada o no, pero creí ver por última vez aquel destello verde esmeralda que tanto me cautivaba y era la chispa que hacía creer un fuego en mi interior.

Mi entorno parecía volverse blanco, nítido, sin un principio o un fin. La llama que creía prendida en mi interior había desaparecido junto con la imagen del chico que quería, y su nombre se repetía como un mantra dentro de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera poder gritar su nombre ante la impotencia y desesperación. Era como si me hubiera arrebatado cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Me sentía vacía…acabada…

Y una música familiar inundó mis oídos haciendo que me perdiera en un mar de pensamientos incoherentes e infinito.

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

Me dolía la cabeza un pinchazo agudo en la sien y en las costillas me hizo exclamar de dolor y removerme donde quiera que estuviera. La superficie era dura y al abrir los ojos me sentí mareado y sin fuerzas para moverme. Era como si una apisonadora me hubiera aplastado y pasado sobre mí. Aunque lo más común, dada mi condición, era como si siendo Chat Noir, uno de los villanos de turno de Hawkmoth me hubiera estrellado contra el muro de un edificio. Pensar en los porrazos que me llevé con Guitar Villain solo provocaba que mi jaqueca aumentara.

Intenté mover un peso pesado sobre mi espalda, pero al momento de querer quitármelo de encima me detuve al notar una sombra oscura sobre mis espaldas flotando. Volví hacerme el dormido entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver así algo de lo que ocurría. La oscuridad que antes reinaba el salón de fiestas había desaparecido, pero aún no volvía la luz. El lugar estaba iluminando con una luz bastante lúgubre. De los viejos candelabros decorativos que colgaban las paredes ahora salían una especie de fuegos fatuos, que junto con la leve luz procedente de los ventanales era lo que iluminaba el lugar.

La figura flotante que había en el lugar se movía de un lado a otro, parecía un espectro con figura humanoide. Su sonrisa parecía de maníaco sacado de una película de terror, disfrutando de Dios sabía que. Cuando pasó cerca de mí una sensación escalofriante me recorrió de una punta a otra de la columna, haciéndome recordar la mala sensación que tuve durante la fiesta antes de que…

-Plagg…-Susurré quedo para mí mismo sin que se me llegara a oír. ¿Dónde estaba mi kwami cuando más se le necesitaba?

Me dio cierta impresión reconocer el rostro del espectro a ciertos pasos de mí cuando un rayo en el exterior iluminó con más intensidad la sala. Era el pianista que había estado tocando durante esa misma noche en la fiesta. Si bien había notado algo extraño cuando lo oí tocar, nunca pensé que podría ser la víctima de un akuma…porque todo aquello daba la impresión de ser uno de los villanos más creados por Hawkmoth.

La cuestión ahora era qué estaba tramando el akuma de turno esta vez y como podía salir de ahí para buscar a Plagg y transformarse sin que le notara el espectro.

El villano pareció más terrorífico a mis ojos frente a uno de los ventanales flotando cuando en torno a sus ojos surgió una máscara violáceo común en las víctimas del portador de la mariposa.

-No te preocupes Hawkmoth. Gracias a ti y a mi música todos permanecerán en lo más profundo de sus sueños y pesadillas. Ya tienes a Ladybug. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca Chat Noir y los prodigios serán tuyos. Después París dormirá a mis pies.

Sus palabras dirigidas a Hawmoth en alto en su mente me espantaron.

¿Ladybug?

¿Qué había pasado mientras había perdido la consciencia?

¿Su música?

Ate cabos sueltos mientras no apartaba la mirada de él, cauteloso, ante la más mínima oportunidad para hallar una solución y escapar. Puede que la confusión de las luces y el escándalo no hubieran sido al final cosa del rayo. Si lo había provocado el akuma, y sus poderes venían por su música, pensando en sus palabras anteriores, podía deducir que al escuchar los asistentes la música dentro de todo el caos, todos cayeron inconscientes. Dudaba ante el hecho de que yo a diferencia de los demás hubiera despertado. Pero también estaba el hecho de que había caído inconsciente y muy posiblemente no hubiera sido afectado por el efecto del akuma al no poder escuchar la música. Partía con ventaja entonces…

Pero luego recordé a Ladybug en la fiesta y como nos separamos abruptamente dentro de toda la confusión que hubo tras el apagón. Si ella no había tenido la misma suerte que yo entonces…

Al alzar un poco la vista inspeccionando el lugar pude ver algunos rostros conocidos cerca de mí inconscientes en el suelo. Me preocupó no ver a mi padre entre la multitud pero intenté pensar que quizás había salido por algún asunto en plan de reuniones como tenía previsto antes de que todo esto sucediera. Al focalizar mi atención sobre el escenario, y especialmente en el piano que ahora parecía tener iluminación propia, me espanté y contuve una exclamación de la impresión.

Ladybug yacía inconsciente con su traje de heroína sobre la tapa del piano de cola. Tan serena y apacible como el resto de personas en la sala. Eso no era bueno. Definitivamente no lo era. Había caído bajo los efectos del akuma y yo no había podido hacer nada para protegerla.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

El akuma estaba esperando que apareciera como Chat Noir. Si hacía lo que quería para intentar llevarme a Ladybug a un lugar seguro para intentar despertarla me arriesgaba a que volviera a tocar su música y que yo también cayese bajo los efectos de su magia. Mis sentidos gatunos con el traje se veían incrementados. Con la más mínima nota no me extrañaría que mis orejas de gato lo captaran y cayera al suelo al instante.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Ver a Ladybug removerse en sueños no me transmitió ninguna confianza, y menos de forma tan inquieta cuando hace solo unos segundos parecía en calma. Observé como el akuma también se percató del estado de la chica y volvió a acercarse al instrumento musical. La tenía a su merced. Apreté los puños con ira sin poder hacer nada.

Una duda invadió mi mente cuando lo vi acercarse a la chica y apartar unos mechones de su rostro:

-"Teniendo el miraculous de Ladybug por fin a su disposición… ¿Por qué aún no se los había arrebatado?" Pensé.

Parecía pálida, pero desde mi distancia no podía verlo con claridad. El peso de alguien sobre mis espaldas empezaba a tener su efecto en mí y era como si cada vez me aplastaran más y me costara respirar. Tenía que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad. El más mínimo movimiento podría ser sospechoso.

De repente y casi asustándome en el silencio de la noche un sonido hueco y muy sonoro pareció retumbar por lo que me parecieron los pasillos contiguos a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos segundos mientras el akuma miraba en dirección a la puerta y después otro sonido igual de estridente se sintió. Aquello debió de extrañar y perturbar al akuma puesto que con un gesto de su mano escuché la puerta abrirse por el chirrido de la madera. Parecía dispuesto a comprobar él mismo lo que sucedía, pero, antes de hacerlo, se volvió a girar y acarició con lentitud la cabeza de Ladybug…provocando que un quejido de exclamación escapara de la boca de ella, aún inconsciente, y ocasionando también que yo apretara los dientes, conteniendo la rabia para no lanzarme hacia el akuma aún en mi estado civil.

-Parece que tu caballero de brillante armadura no se tardó tanto en venir después de todo…-Un nuevo quejido por parte de Marinette me hizo llorar de la rabia- Chat Noir no llegará. Ni tú ni nadie Ladybug despertaréis del mundo de pesadillas que he creado para demostrar a los que despreciaban mi música que sucede cuando destruyen tus sueños.

Tras esto la liberó de su toque, aún ella estando encogida en sí misma, y se dirigió hacia la puerta desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta. Esperé un par de segundos y el silencio para poder moverme al fin. Ya estaba empezando a sentir como las piernas se me acalambraban.

Antes de poder hacer nada más atravesé el salón evitando los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo hasta quedar junto al piano. Ver a Ladybug dormir tan pacíficamente ante aquel panorama tan lúgubre y terrorífico fue la peor sensación que había experimentado nunca.

-My lady…-Dije al principio temeroso, agitando uno de sus brazos- Ladybug- Solté después más asustado al ver que no reaccionaba agitándola de ambos hombros sin reacción aparente.-¡Ladybug! Sé que puedes oírme. Óyeme bien, ¡no puedes caer bajo el efecto de un akuma así como así! –Exclamé molesto inútilmente molesto.

La tomé en brazos con esfuerzo sintiendo aún mi cuerpo en tensión por el peso anterior y los golpes recibidos y la coloqué a mi lado junto al escenario. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerla reaccionar antes de que llegara el akuma…¿pero cómo?

-¡Adrien!

-¿Plagg?

El llamado casi asustado de mi kwami volando desde la puerta de entrada hasta mi lado me alarmó hasta que se colocó a mi lado respirando agitado y profundamente.

-¿Dónde rayos te has metido?-Dijo enfadado tomándolo en mis manos mientras dejaba a Ladybug reposar en el suelo.-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

-Oh, vale, muy bien, "gracias Plagg por entretener al akuma en los pasillos, no sabía que hacer"-Respondió el kwami con ironía pura.

-Espera, ¿qué?—Exclamé sorprendido- ¿Has sido tú quién ha hecho ese ruido en los pasillos?

-He tirado algunas cosas decorativas para hacer ruido: lámparas armaduras viejas y esas cosas- Explicó vagamente el gato negro- Al regresar al salón y ver el panorama pensé que tenía que hacer algo para acercarme a ti sin que me vieran. No sabía si estabas inconsciente igual que el resto o no.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que paso aquí? ¿A dónde te marchaste de repente sin avisarte?

-No es por irritar…pero creo que no es el momento de dar explicaciones ahora. Sino de ponerse unos tapones y salir corriendo. ¡Me debes ración doble de queso por esto!

El sonido de algo metálico caer de nuevo por los suelos de los pasillos me hizo reaccionar.

Debía salir de allí con Ladybug y cuanto antes si no urgía caer dentro de mis propias pesadillas.

-¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Sin mirar atrás tomé a Ladybug en brazos y tomando mi bastón abrí uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala y escapé del lugar. La fuerte tormenta nos azotó al instante. Decidí refugiarme en una cubierta de uno de los tejados de los edificios próximos al ayuntamiento para controlar la situación y saber el próximo paso del akuma. Si tan solo averiguase donde estaba su akuma tendría una oportunidad para liberar a my lady de sus pesadillas…

Aquella noche se estaba volviendo definitivamente en la noche de Halloween más terrorífica de mi vida. El frío nocturno en contraste con el interior del edificio era escalofriante. Intenté recogerme lo más posible en lugar para mantenernos escondidos y un poco más a resguardo de la temperatura externa. Coloqué a Ladybug entre mis brazos y piernas una vez sentado intentando mantenerla en calor. Ciertamente su rostro estaba pálido, pero parecía más por el efecto de lo que estaba soñando que de la sensación térmica externa. Sostenía con una de mis manos su cabeza para seguir contemplándola, en busca de una señal, desesperado, de que pudiera despertar.

Tiempo después sonaban las campanas que avisaban de la medianoche…

.

.

.

 **Pov Marinette**

Inmóvil y flotando como si estuviera en la nada, poco a poco empezaron a llegar a mí recuerdos e ilusiones que me provocaron mil y un sensaciones por más…aterradores…

Mis mayores temores como Ladybug; mis sueños de futuro hechos trizas; la sensación de abandono y soledad…todo y más fue lo que experimenté en un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

 **-** _Nunca debiste de ser Ladybug! ¡No eres más que una niña! ¡No puedes creer que puedes defender toda una ciudad solo con tener un traje y cierta habilidad contra los akumas!_

 _-Pero Papá…-Intentaba hablar con mi padre._

 _-No has decepcionado Marinette; descuidaste la escuela; nos mentiste… ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en como nos sentiríamos al verte en peligro de saber que eras Ladybug?_

 _-Mamá…-Susurré abrazándome a mí misma ante las duras palabras de mi madre._

 _Yo ya sabía todo aquello. Siempre callé por proteger a mis seres queridos y sabía que era un riesgo que tenía que correr si algún día, cuando todo acabara, se descubriera todo._

 _-Ya no te reconocemos…No eres nuestra Marinette…-Terminó por decir mi padre frente a mí mientras ambos se daban la vuelta y se alejaban dejándome de rodillas y con la mano extendida hacia ellos aún incrédula y dolorida ante sus palabras._

 _-Ni siquiera yo te reconozco… "amiga"…_

 _-¡Alya!-Grité al escuchar las palabras serías y frías de mi mejor amiga. Su tono despectivo me provocaba rechazo al girarme sobre mí misma una vez de pie y contemplarla a la lejanía. Intenté alcanzarla corriendo, pero sin llegar nunca a tener un verdadero avance._

 _-No eres nada Marinette. Pensaba que eras mi amiga; que no había secretos entre ambas…pero nunca tuviste la confianza de decirme quién eras…"Ladybug"…_

 _-¡NO!-Exclamé espantada mientras desparecía ante mis ojos cuando pensaba que podría alcanzarla._

 _El lugar a mi alrededor parecía ir cambiando poco a poco. Ya no estaba en un lugar vacío y nítido…estaba a las puertas de la escuela François-Dupont. Era una tarde lluviosa y había dos figuras frente a frente contemplándose con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo al suelo. Una de ellas portaba un paraguas…_

 _-Solo quería que supieras…que intentaba quitar el chicle de tu asiento…Es la verdad…_

 _Ante aquel recuerdo vivido desde el pie de las escaleras sentía mi corazón latir frenético y a la vez asustada ante lo que pudiera suceder después dentro de mis recuerdos y pesadillas constantes…Quería llorar…No sabía si de alegría al volver a ver a Adrien o de miedo ante la idea de volver a perder…_

 _-Nunca he ido a la escuela; nunca he tenido amigos…Todo esto…es nuevo para mí…_

 _Aún en esos momentos de espaldas a mí no pude evitar sentirme como aquella vez cuando un relámpago se sintió y por primera vez me sentí atrapada ante sus cuencas esmeraldas mientras me entregaba su paraguas. Mi metedura de pata con el paraguas y su risa melodiosa alivianaron un poco mi inestable estado de nervios._

 _-Te veo mañana…_

 _La escena fue desapareciendo poco a poco a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que no parecía desaparecer era la figura de Adrien, que pasó a mi lado sin percatarse de mi presencia…como si estuviera en un plano astral y no pudiera contemplarme. Quise tocarle…tomar su mano y que me notara a su lado…que supiera que estaba allí con él…pero era invisible y al intentarlo sentí con estupor y pánico como mi mano atravesaba su brazo._

 _En torno a su muñeca un objeto apareció, al igual que en su cuello. La pulsera y la bufanda que tiempo atrás les di me hicieron sentir como que no había nada más que me uniera al chico frente a mí de lado y mirando a la nada._

 _Algo empezó a escucharse de fondo…una música lenta y suave…y ciertamente romántica._

 _Adrien parecía sonreír satisfecho y relajado y a medida que alzaba sus brazos una figura humana se creaba a su lado. Mis regalos desaparecieron lentamente y él y la figura parecían cada vez más pegados y unidos en un tierno abrazo al son de las notas._

 _¿Por qué tenía que contemplar aquello? ¿Por qué Adrien, por qué?_

 _Temí saber interpretar lo que pareció susurrarle al oído a aquella figura que bailaba feliz a su lado. En un parpadeo estaba en la cima de la torre Eiffel, con él frente a mí, con una sonrisa nostálgica al filo de la plataforma._

 _-Adiós…Ladybug…_

 _Mi espantó creció al ver como cerraba los ojos y se rendía cayendo de espaldas al vacío desde la punta más alta del monumento._

 _-¡ADRIEN!_

 _Quise saltar tras él. Ver la caída desde la distancia fue como yo misma caer y estar muriéndome con él. Antes de tan siquiera querer intentarlo todo volvió a desaparecer._

 _Estaba de rodillas, con una pierna flexionada entre los jardines del Trocadero. Al alzar la vista me encontré con uno de mis viejos villanos akumatizados. Timebreaker se dirigía hacia mí como una bala. Espantada ante aquello y sin tiempo a escapar solo pude ocultarme tras mis brazos en un acto reflejo por defenderme. Sin esperarlo o recordar lo que sucedió exactamente aquella vez, Chat Noir se había interpuesto entre mí y el akuma._

 _-¡Chat Noir, no!-Exclamé aún sobrecogida ante la impresión y abrazándolo queriendo retenerlo a mi lado. De todas mis pesadillas hasta entonces, él en ese momento fue el que me pareció más real de todos solo con el hecho de poder tocarlo._

 _Pero finalmente…como todo…volvió a desaparecer entre mis brazos y con las risas de Timebreaker de fondo._

 _Algo esta vez me atacó de frente sin poder verlo aún con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Una presión en mi cuello casi asfixiante no me estaba permitiendo respirar bien. Para cuando se liberó con lentitud el agarre de unas manos sobre mi cuello me asusté al ver nada más ni nada menos que a mi compañero de batallas una vez más, pero con los labios negro y una mirada que reflejaba su lado más puramente salvaje. Parecía poseído como si Dark Cupid se hubiera hecho de su control una vez más. Sus ojos verdes tenían las pupilas más dilatadas y alargadas, dándole un carácter más felino y fiero. Estaba tendida en el suelo y el sobre mí…con su cataclismo en mano en alto dispuesta a darme el golpe de gracia…_

-Chat…-Supliqué por primera vez en sueños y en la realidad realmente asustada.

 _Cuando pensé que ya nada me salvaría y temiendo más por mi amigo que por mí misma. Una luz me cegó…dejándome de nuevo sola…ante el inmenso infinito de aquella dimesión blanca y nítida de la que parecía no poder salir nunca. Sentí que la sensación escalofriante de frio que me recorría parecía meguar._

 _-¡Tú eres Ladybug! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacer esto!- Aquella dulce voz me pareció un sueño dentro de toda aquella pesadilla._

 _-¿Tikki?_

 _Al girarme sobre mí misma, ella flotaba ante mí con una sonrisa apenada y con los pendientes de Ladybug entre sus manos. Me palpé mis orejas asustadas al no sentir al tacto mis aretes, y la sonrisa leve que surgió en mi rostro al escuchar a Tikki volvió a desparecer; temiendo más que nunca que sin ser Ladybug nunca sería capaz de hacer nada._

 _-Eres Ladybug con o sin la máscara…Asúmelo Marinette…Tienes que hacer frente a tus miedos…_

 _-No…-Exhalé a modo de súplica notando como ella también desaparecía ante mis ojos…Era lo único que me quedaba- Por favor Tikki, no me dejes sola…Tú no…_

 _-Yo no puedo ayudarte más…Esta pelea es tuya y de nadie más Marinette…Sé fuerte…_

 _Tras aquellas palabras ciertamente tristes dejé de sentirla sin poder alcanzar a acariciar su cabecita entre mis manos. Mis piernas terminaron por perder cualquier tipo de fuerza y caí al suelo…encogiéndome en mí misma…_

 _Aquello no era una pesadilla…_

 _Era el mismo infierno…_

 _…_

 _Estaba sola…_

 _…_

 _Esta vez no podría salvar a nadie…_

 _…_

 _Por primera vez sentí que yo era la que necesitaba ser salvada…_

 _…_

 _Pero sabía que nadie vendría por mí…_

 _…_

 _Nadie podía salvarme…_

 _…_

 _Nadie…_

 _…_

 _Era una inútil…y nunca fui merecedora de ser Ladybug…_

 _…_

 _Era una inútil…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _-_ _ **Sin nosotros nadie podrá y vamos a demostrárselo…Confía en mí, ¿vale?**_

 _Ese recuerdo…_

 _Esa sensación de calidez…_

 _Esas palabras…_

 _No eran un sueño…_

 _En verdad ya las había vivido antes una vez cuando estuve a punto de derrumbarme…cuando creí perderlo todo frente a Hawkmoth…_

 _Pero alguien estuvo allí para mí…_

 _Y sin yo notarlo también me salvó aquella vez…_

 _No estaba sola…_

 _…_

 _-¿Chat Noir?_

 _Levanté un poco la vista y me incorporé de nuevo con lentitud. Él tenía razón. Por muy mala que me considerara, sin mí…sin ambos…sin Chat y sin mi la ciudad hacía tiempo que se hubiera vuelto un completo caos por Hawkmoth…_

 _Estaba jugando conmigo…No podía entrar en su juego…No debía caer…_

 _No ya por mí…sino por los que me importaban…_

 _Una vez de pie y agarrándome un brazo entumecido por la caída pero sin sentir dolor en aquel espacio vacío que era el lugar, vi ante mí a mi compañero ía los brazos en jarra y su sonrisa reflejaba de todo menos miedo y angustia. Reflejaba seguridad en sí mismo, confianza…y todo lo que quería ser yo en esos momentos…_

 _Me extendió su mano…Estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia de mí…_

 _-Tú puedes my lady…-Afirmó con determinación compartiendo una de sus sonrisas coquetas conmigo y guiñándome un ojo…y yo por primera vez dentro de lo más profundo de mis pesadillas…me sentí liberada…en paz…y capaz de todo…_

 _Di un par de pasos hasta estar frente a él sintiendo como mis piernas pesaban. El sueño parecía querer dominarme por momentos haciendo que parpadeara…pero me negué a ello teniendo la imagen de mi compañero gatuno más tangible que nunca. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos y estando en mi estado civil…siendo solo Marinette Dupain-cheng…me sentí más valiente que llevando el mismo traje de Ladybug junto a él. Para cuando extendí mi mano a punto de rozar la suya expulsé un último suspiro de cansancio y cerré los ojos…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

-No me dejes…Chat…

…

…

…

…

…

-¿My lady?

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

-Chat…

Que mencionara mi nombre en sueños mientras parecía empezar a sudar inquieta entre mis brazos no era la mejor sensación del mundo en aquellas condiciones.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que el akuma al no encontrar a Ladybug en el lugar donde la dejó supiera que me la había llevado conmigo y empezara a tocar su instrumento desde el edificio del ayuntamiento para que cayéramos bajo su hechizo.

"Piensa Adrien, piensa…¿qué haría Ladybug en una situación como esta?" Pensé.

-Lucky Charm- Escaparon las palabras de mis labios al caer en ello.

Puede que no tuviera las habilidades de mi amiga y mi cataclismo no sirviera de mucho en esos momentos…Pero tenía que aprovechar también mi ingenio ahora que ella no podía para arreglar la situación. Lo fundamental era permanecer inmunes a su música si es que queríamos acercarnos al akuma y que despertara pronto a Ladybug para que purificara después de derrotar al villano…

¡¿Pero cómo diantres la despertaba?!

Mi espanto aumentó al ver como desde la misma ventana del ayuntamiento por la que yo salí antes ahora salía el villano sentado en su piano de cola flotante sobrevolando los alrededores. Intenté refugiarme lo más que pude para que no fuéramos vistos. Ni siquiera la lluvia parecía afectar al espectro. Entorno a él y el piano se formaba una especie fulgor que repelía las gotas de agua procedentes de las nubes. Parecía un auténtico fantasma entre los sonidos de los relámpagos de la noche empezaba a tocar su melodía y yo al notarlo me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Mis manos fueron rápidamente a mis oídos evitando escuchar aquella melodía mientras miraba con rabia al sujeto. Ladybug reposaba sobre mi pecho con una respiración que rayaba la taquicardia y por momentos parecía calmarse para empeorar.

-Chat Noir. Podrás huir todo lo quieras de mi como gato asustado, pero ni tú ni Ladybug os podéis esconder de mí. Ella ya ha caído y ¡tú serás el siguiente!- Exclamó el pianista tomando un rumbo en dirección opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos.

Me sentía un completo inútil sin Ladybug…pero a pesar de todo no podía darme por vencido…Tenía que haber una solución. Siempre la había. Y todos contaban con ellos.

 ** _-Sin nosotros nadie podrá_** _vencerlo_ _ **y vamos a demostrárselo…**_ _-Tras unos segundos en silencio contemplé el rostro de Ladybug una vez más.-My lady,_ _ **confía en mí, ¿vale?**_

Me separé con cuidadode Ladybug dejándola descansar sobre la superficie de uno de los muros de la terraza y la tape con una lona cercana que hallé. Debía seguir a ese akuma y encontrar su punto débil al menos. No solucionaría nada escondido allí por mucho que no quisiera dejar sola a Ladybug.

La contemplé unos segundos más seguro de que estuviera al resguardo y me acerqué al borde de la terraza cubierta donde nos hallábamos para intentar ver algún rastro o señal del akuma. Todavía debía pensar en un método para resistirme a esa melodía. No podía permitirme caer víctima del sueño.

Para cuando estaba dispuesto a saltar de la terraza con ayuda de mi bastón…

-No me dejes…Chat…

La voz ronca y cansada de Ladybug me dejó con la boca abierta impresionado y haciendo que girara sobre mis pies de nuevo de vuelta a ella. Al acercarme pude notar como sus párpados se movían…como si intentara abrir los ojos con esfuerzo…

-¿My lady?

Como si esas hubieran sido las palabras clave ella por fin abrió los ojos con pesadez y cabeceando. Volver a ver el color azul cielo en sus ojos valía la pena a pesar de cualquier riesgo en la vida. No pude evitar sonreír y reír aliviado al ver como se fijó en mi con cierta consternación y confusión al principio.

-¿Chat?-Preguntó intentando sentarse correctamente contra el muro- ¿Por qué…

Sus palabras se cortaron una vez me lancé y la abracé, todavía temblando por el miedo que pasé al pensar que no sabría cómo volverla a despertar. Tenerla entre mis brazos y sentir su calidez a pesar del frío nocturno era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-¡Me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto en ti Ladybug!-Exclamé satisfecho una vez me aparté de ella manteniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

Ella me miraba con sorpresa y hasta por unos instantes me pareció notar cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas por la impresión y mi acto repentino. Al notar esto no dudé en apartarme un poco más azorado mientras le extendía una mano para que se incorporara. Ella simplemente me sonrió agradecida de vuelta y ambos nos pusimos en pie, uno frente al otro. Ella se frotó un poco los brazos por la ligera brisa que empezó a correr por el lugar.

-Lo mismo digo minino. Pero ciertamente estoy un poco desorientada. ¿Qué ha pasado y cómo es que he llegado aquí?-Dijo dudosa y mirando de forma inquisitiva pero burlona.

-La fiesta de Halloween organizada por el alcalde se ha salido de control en mitad de la noche. Un apagón provocó el desconcierto entre los invitados y en medio del caos el pianista de la fiesta, que es nuestro villano akumatizado, hizo que todos los invitados cayeran en un sueño profundo sumidos en sus más horribles pesadillas. Buena manera de celebrar Halloween, ¿no buginette?-Expresé al final intentado romper un poco el hielo y la tensión del ambiente al notar su rostro preocupado a medida que le explicaba "mi versión".

-Te agradezco el toque de humor en la noche más mala que he tenido Chat,-Expresó para después ponerse seria y con los brazos en jarra- pero este no es el momento. Aún no me has explicado cómo es que llegamos aquí.

-Cuando acudí a la "fiesta", sin ser invitado por el akuma claramente, te encontré tendida sobre su piano de cola durmiendo igual que el resto. Así que decidí sacarte de allí por la ventana y refugiarme en un sitio seguro hasta que diera con la manera de distraer al akuma o despertarte.-Expresé lo más relajado que pude e intentando disimular lo mejor que pude mi mentira.

No podía decirle que en verdad era uno de los invitados de la fiesta y que por muy poco casi nos atrapan a ambos en la misma trampa esa noche. Eso podría haberla preocupado más de lo que ya parecía. Además de eso podría descubrir mi identidad entre los invitados de la fiesta si sabía que yo era un invitado más, o al menos, si ella era también una de las invitadas como pensé cuando la reconocí, como Adrien, antes de que empezara todo aquel caos.

-Bien chaton. Entonces tenemos una misión que cumplir-Dijo dispuesta y determinada dirigiéndose al balcón para buscar al akuma.

-No será tan sencillo- Aclaré yo antes de que saltara del tejado con ayuda de su yo-yo.-Su música es su arma. Si la escuchamos estamos literalmente "muertos de sueño". -Dije con los brazos abiertos.- Nos está buscando con su piano flotante ahora mismo por los alrededores y lo cierto es que da bastante grima. Parece un auténtico fantasma sacado de una masión encantada.

-Creo que tengo una solución.-Dijo sonriendo tomando su yo-yo y viéndome con burla. Conocía esa expresión muy bien.- ¡Lucky Charm!

El objeto, que cayó sobre sus manos no pudo causarme más risa. Definitivamente era el objeto perfecto contra nuestro "fantasma pianista".

.

.

.

 **Pov Marinette**

Despertar en la realidad y sentir el cálido abrazo de Chat Noir después fue reconfortante y acogedor. No me lo vi venir; no lo esperé…pero después al caer en la realidad y en nuestra cercanía no pude evitar sentirme un poco cohibida junto a mi compañero gatuno. ¿Quién me iba a decir que en la noche más terrorífica de todas me daría cuenta del pilar tan importante en que se había convertido Chat Noir en mi vida? Él había sido mi ancla de vuelta a la realidad…aunque eso sea algo que yo solo sepa.

Mientras marchamos de camino en busca del akuma sonreía inconscientemente. Que él fuera el motivo por el que logré despertar al final será mi pequeño secreto. Solo de pensar que él lo supiera me hacía reír. Por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos de sus constantes coquetos y bromas gatunas, de nuestras meteduras de pata y nuestros éxitos durante las peleas contra los akumas. Lo "gallito" que se mostraría al conocer la verdad de mi despertar sería demasiado que aguantar para mi paciencia.

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia de la noche el akuma en sí no fue difícil de vencer con ayuda del Lucky Charm. Al localizar al villano solo tuvimos que acorralarlo para que después Chat destruyera con su cataclismo el piano de cola. Sin objeto con el que tocar, no había música que escuchar. Para no ser afectados fue de muy buena ayuda la caja con tapones para dormir que me dio el Lucky Charm. Al caer rendido el villano bajo la lluvia en mitad de la calle, pude distinguir como a su lado caían unas partituras que antes reposaban en el piano. No fue difícil imaginar que ahí es donde residía su akuma. Una vez purificado, y aun con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y las gotas de lluvia, choqué puños con Chat Noir más que satisfecha aquella noche. Mediante trabajo en equipo, ambos tomamos al pobre músico tomándolo cada uno de un brazo y por los hombros y nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento. La sala donde se había estado celebrando la fiesta había vuelto a recuperar su luminosidad natural y todos los invitados estaban conscientes. Todo gracias a mi conjuro de Miraculous Ladybug que lancé una vez liberamos al akuma. Algunos aplaudieron ante nuestra llegada y tras unas disculpas al alcalde por la intromisión, él aceptó mi petición junto con algunas personas del servicio de atender el hombre que parecía sentirse un poco cansado y estornudaba debido a la lluvia. Sonreí satisfecha al ver a un par de hombres acercarse al pianista e inclinar la cabeza en señal de disculpas. Puede que el malentendido se hubiera solucionado a fin después de todo.

-¡Querida Ladybug! Es un gusto contar en esta fiesta con la presencia de tan dignos héroes. Es admirable que hasta en una noche como está estéis siempre dispuestos a protegernos a todos nosotros.-Exclamaba en alto el alcalde Bourgois para que fuese oído por la mayor cantidad de espectadores posibles. Aquella me hizo sentir un poco incómoda por la excesiva atención recibida.

-¡No se preocupe alcalde Bourgois! Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre dispuestos a todo por París-Resolvió Chat Noir interviniendo poniendo al frente y extendiendo su mano hacia el alcalde. Entrelazaron sus manos y acto seguido yo imité los pasos de mi compañero. Me alzó el pulgar y guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí agradecida. Mi satisfacción segundos después aquella noche se vio incrementada al visualizar a cierta amiga mía periodista que lo grababa todo desde una esquina con su celular. "Puede que al final si hubiera valido la pena acudir a la fiesta después de todo", pensé sonriendo en dirección a Alya y saludando a la cámara. Al menos le daría el gusto de alegrarla con ese pequeño gesto para su Ladyblog. Aunque eso me recordó…

-¡Oh no! ¡Se me hace tarde!-Exclamé de repente. Mi dirigí hacia Chat Noir que me miraba de lado un poco confuso por mi reacción. Tras tomar su mano en alto él también cayó en lo mismo que yo. Nuestros miraculous estaban parpadeando al mismo tiempo y era hora de marcharse.

-Fue todo un gusto acudir a su fiesta señor alcalde. Es una pena que la visita haya sido tan corta, pero el deber de superhéroe nos llama- Dije frente alcalde despidiéndome y siendo seguida por mi compañero saltando por el ventanal por el que llegamos hasta llegar al techo del edificio.- Nos vemos en otra ocasión Chat Noir y gracias por la ayuda hoy-Exclamé apresurada lanzando mi yo-yo a otra punta del edificio para esconderme.

-¡Espera!-Gritó tomándome por sorpresa agarrando mi muñeca- Hay algo que debo preguntarte sobre lo de esta noche.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Chat, ¿qué sucede dije acelerada sin apenas notar el tinte de voz serio y preocupado que había tomado el miníno.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?-Expresé muda sin entender su pregunta- Claro que estoy…

-Me refiero a…bueno…Cuando te encontré inconsciente estaba preocupado de verdad porque no sabía que hacer para despertarte. No parabas de removerte inquieta, por momentos sudabas y te volvías pálida y otras veces exclamabas de miedo, susto o dolor.-Admitió demasiado rápido como para hacerme caer al momento de su verdadera preocupación por mí-Llegó un punto en el que me sentí impotente y no supe qué hacer o como ayudarte. Quise rendirme porque pensé que sin tu amuleto encantado no podría solucionar el asunto del akuma y mantenerte a salvo…-"¿Mantenerme a salvo?" pensé un poco conmocionada y sin saber que decir. Pero para mi extrañeza rápidamente corrigió sus palabras- ¡Quiero decir…! Protegerte a ti y al resto de ciudadanos. Por supuesto no debía permitir que se hiciera con tu miraculous sin que tú te pudieras defender. No es que cuidara de ti solo por tu miraculous es solo que…bueno…-Un pitido por parte de ambos miraculous pareció hacerlo reaccionar y volver a su discurso inicial tras un profundo suspiro y mirarme con fijeza- Lo que quiero decir es que casi lo di todo por perdido hasta que te escuché llamarme en sueños…y poco tiempo después despertaste…

Aquella revelación provocó un cortocircuito en mi cabeza…

¡¿Que yo había qué?!

-En tus pesadillas… ¿hice algo para dañarte? ¿Te encuentras bien después de todo o recuerdas algo?- Terminó preguntando finalmente lo que quería desde un principio.

Me apenó un poco verlo con la cabeza gacha como si se estuviera lamentando de algo que realmente no hizo ni provocó. Aún residían en mi cabeza recuerdos fugaces de todas las pesadillas vividas: desde el rechazo de mis padres y Alya, la pérdida de Adrien y Tikki y mis miedos ante los akumas junto con Chat. La idea aterradora de un Chat Noir a punto de atacarme con su cataclismo aún me provocaba escalofríos. Siempre lo hacía desde el momento en que nos enfrentamos a Dark Cupid y estuvo a punto de atacarme con su poder especial. Princess Fragance, la Marionetista o Despair Bear solo habían hecho que olvidara el auténtico riesgo que corría al ser alcanzada por ese poder. Pero…a pesar de todo lo malo de aquello…lo que no podía olvidar jamás es la figura de mi amigo ofreciéndome su mano y siempre dispuesto a todo por ayudarme y apoyarme. Sonreí y sin que él se lo esperara, en un par de pasos, me acerqué a él y de puntillas besé su mejilla. Al apartarme y caminar de espaldas a él, creando cierta distancia, pude ver después de perfil cierta incredulidad y sorpresa en su rostro que me divirtieron.

-¿Tú que crees?-Dije simplemente para después marcharme del lugar en un impulso con mi yo-yo. Sin que fuera vista después me colé por una de las ventanas del edifico me destransformé volviendo a ser Marinette. Sabía que no debía dejar nunca con la intriga a un gatito tan curioso como él y que en otra ocasión, si se lo proponía, podía ser demasiado insistente solo por saber la verdad. Pero decidí correr el riesgo.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras b…

-No sabes cómo me alegra verte de nuevo Tikki-Dije sin terminar de dejarla hablar y apretándola entre mis manos y abrazándola.

-Yo también Marinette. Esta noche ha sido toda una locura.-Dijo flotando ante mí con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-Ni que lo digas… Pero prefiero dejar por esta noche el tema de las pesadillas. Bastante Halloween hemos vivido ya. Tengo que encontrar a Alya y ya que tiene su exclusiva con Ladybug no me va a poder negar que regresemos a casa. Espero que no sea muy tarde o si no nuestras madres se extrañaran.-Expliqué mientras mi kwami se escondía para seguirme. Quizás con un poco de suerte también pudiera ver a Adrien una vez más antes de marcharnos sin ser vistas por Chloe. Había tenido mucha suerte de que ella no acaparó toda mi atención ni la de Chat mientras compartíamos palabras con el alcalde. Esperaba comprobar al menos que el rubio se encontrara bien después del mal sueño que viví con él en mis pesadillas.

.

.

.

 **Pov Adrien**

-¡¿Qué creíste sentir qué?!-Grité espantado furioso- ¿Y se te ocurre decirlo ahora? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-Primero porque estábamos siendo perseguidos por un akuma hasta que te trasnformaste y te llevaste a Ladybug a salvo. Y segundo, ¡porque estabas transformado!- Exclamó exasperado el kwami de vuelta tras mis réplicas.

Si bien es cierto que el problema contra el akuma pudimos resolverlo rápida y fácilmente, y lo del ayuntamiento solo fueron meros formalismos con el alcalde, lo que mantenía mi cabeza ocupada era la sonrisa de my lady y el cálido roce de sus labios sobre mis mejillas. ¡Estaba flotando en un mar de ensueño! Estaba en el parrrrraiso…

O al menos hasta que me refugié para esconderme, me destransformé y hablé con Plagg sobre lo sucedido y su repentina desaparición durante el baile.

-Plagg, esto es serio….-Pausé colocando uno de mis pulgares en el entrecejo y dando vueltas para intentar calmarme y pensar- Si es cierto puede que aún se encuentre en el lugar y hayamos perdido una oportunidad de oro de atraparle. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Si no hubiera sentido la presencia del kwami de Hawkmoth, ¿crees que hubiera dejado de lado mi preciado camembert de lado para ir a recorrer los pasillo del lugar y comprobarlo?-Soltó con ironía.

Maldición…

Había estado allí…a poca distancia de nosotros…y sin saberlo…

Mientras estaba inconsciente podría haber ido a por Ladybug el mismo a arrebatarle su prodigio. Por eso quizás no se lo quitó el akuma antes. Porque Hawkmoth pensaba que o tendría ya todo en bandeja de plata una vez yo apareciera para auxiliar a Ladybug.

Maldición, maldición…

-¿Lograste ver algo?- Dije resignado y preocupado después ante el hecho de que mi kwami se hubiera arriesgado tanto sin consultármelo.

-Fui a la habitación donde creí sentir algo. Pero cuando llegué no había nada y por eso decidí regresar. Me sentí enfadado al haber abandonado mi queso por nada.-Admitió el kwami tan tranquilo mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de mi americana un trozo de queso para después asomarse y mirarme de refilón degustando su manjar.

\- ¿Por qué te marchaste sin más? ¿Por qué no lo me lo dijiste? Podría haber ido yo mismo a comprobarlo. Fue demasiado arriesgado que fueras tu solo Plagg.- Pregunté con preocupación mientras lo escuchaba masticar con gusto.

-De haber tenido razón, hubiera sido más arriesgado que tú hubieras ido. Podría haberte tendido una trampa y se hubiera adueñado del miraculous. Al ir yo no notaría mi presencia. Solo lo podría notar su kwami, y no creo que este con su portador por voluntad propia; así que no me delataría y de ser el caso no descubriría tu identidad.

Me sorprendieron las deducciones del pequeño kwami pero no pude refutarle nada pues tenía toda la razón del mundo. Hubiera sido más peligroso. Además, debía de agradecer que las cosas se hubieran dado así, puesto que de no ser por Plagg no hubiera sabido como entretener al akuma para escapar con Ladybug.

Lo que me intrigaba era…porque estando Hawkmoth en aquel lugar no había aparecido el mismo para sumergir el lugar en el caos y llamar así la atención de Ladybug y mía tendiéndonos una trampa… ¿Por qué emplear un akuma? Al menos partíamos my lady y yo con la ventaja de que no conocía nuestras identidades…pero…de manera inquietante…me preocupaba el hecho de que pudiera sospecharlo…

Que estuviéramos los tres portadores en el mismo lugar parecía demasiada casualidad…

Por el momento no le diría nada a Ladybug para no preocuparla. Bastante tendría ya con las pesadillas vividas aquella noche.

Pero sin duda alguna…al menos para mí… esta fue una de las noches de Halloween más escalofriantes y horribles de mi vida…

Sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ni como civil ni como héroe había sido abrumador, sin contar con la sensación de haber perdido a su lady mientras la veía sufrir sin alcanzar a hacer nada frente al akuma.

En la oscuridad de la noche en los pasillos del ayuntamiento me juré a mismo encontrar a Hawkmoth y hacer pagar por todas sus acciones. La lluvia parecía haber cesado poco a poco desde que derrotamos al akuma. A pesar de todo, aún se notaba en el ambiente un aura bastante sobrecogedora.

Con último vistazo a las calles nocturnas a través de la ventana, marché en dirección al baile encontrándome después con Nathalie y con Gorila. No hallé rastro alguno de la chica con máscara rojiza en el baile. Me sentí un poco decepcionado, puesto que de verdad creí que fue Ladybug.

¿Habría sido solo al final un producto de mi imaginación?

Mi padre había regresado antes de lo previsto una vez hubo finalizado los asuntos pendientes que había ido a tratar exclusivamente con algunos de sus clientes, así que por lo que me informó Nathalie no estuvo presente durante el ataque del akuma. En el viaje de regreso a la mansión y durante gran parte de la noche, además del asunto de Hawkmoth y las exigencias constantes de queso por parte de Plagg como favor por haberme ayudado aquella noche, por mi cabeza rondaron las últimas palabras que me susurró Ladybug en sueños.

 _-No me dejes…Chat…_

Suspiré finalmente rendido antes de poder finalmente caer dormido aquella noche. Si de mí dependiera…jamás la abandonaría… Ver su expresión risueña y divertida cuando me besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse solo fue un incentivo de lo mucho que quería hacer por ella. Dentro de todo lo malo de aquella noche quería pensar que al menos en sus sueños había sido capaz de defenderla como lo hubiera querido en la realidad dado su mejor humor y su respuesta antes de dejarme aquella noche.

-No me dejes nunca…my lady…

.

.

.

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Sé que me tardé en actualizar esta segunda y última parte de fanfic. Pero estaba esperando a que llegara precisamente esta fecha, el día de Halloween nada más ni nada menos, para subirla y que estuviera acorde con la temática. He disfrutado mucho haciendo esta historia y espero que os guste a todos mi queridos lectores igualmente.**

 **Este fanfic recuerdo esta dedicado a sonrais777 por ser la seguidora número 100 en comentar en mi fanfic "Dear diary". ¿Creéis que en esta u en otra de mis historias alcanzaremos esa cantidad o más? Aquel que lo haga en otra de mis historias le dedicaré aquella historia que desee dentro de la temática claro de MLB. ¿Os gusta la idea?**

 **Mandarme muchos reviews que sabéis que me alegran la existencia y que paséis un buen Halloween !**

 **P.D. ¿Alguien está igual de ansioso/a que yo con la nueva temporada y todos los momentos del cuadro amoroso que estamos viendo?**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
